Accrocher l'Eternité
by Elektra Black 2
Summary: Harry Potter et Severus Snape se haïssent, c'est un fait connu de tous. Mais tout change lorsque le jeune Griffondor découvre le plus grand secret du maître des potions. Il faut laisser faire le temps, s'apprivoiser et se rapprocher pour Accrocher l'Eternité. M-Preg.
1. Chapter 1

_**Accrocher l'Eternité:**_

 **Résumé** : Harry Potter et Severus Snape se haïssent, c'est un fait connu de tous. Mais tout change lorsque le jeune Griffondor découvrele plus grand secret du maître des potions. Il faut laisser faire le temps, s'apprivoiser et se rapprocher pour Accrocher l'Eternité. M-Preg.

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

 **Introduction** : Me revoilà, avec un OS, cette fois. J'ai mis plusieurs mois avant de l'achever. Pour ceux qui suivent Une Nuit, sachez que je n'abandonne absolument pas cette fiction, même si cela fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas publié. C'est vraiment difficile en ce moment, surtout au niveau de l'écriture, mais j'ai toujours plein d'idées !

Petite précision : il m'a fallu près d'un an pour achever cet OS, alors j'espère véritablement de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira !

 **Rating** : T.

 **Note de l'auteure** : J'espère que vous prendrez le même plaisir que j'ai eu à replonger dans les livres cinq et sept notamment. Cela faisait quelques temps que je n'avais plus tourné une de leurs pages et j'avoue que je ne me lasse pas de relire ce cycle. Même si je me permets ici de changer certaines informations, pour mon plus grand plaisir et pour le vôtre également, du moins je l'espère )

 _ **Les passages en italique sont tirés des Tomes 4, 5, 6 et 7**_ _._

 **Détails** : ici Voldemort ne donne pas une heure de délai pour qu'Harry le rejoigne dans la forêt interdite mais deux heures. Vous comprendrez pourquoi )

Il ne s'agit pas de copier-coller les souvenirs des livres, mais d'une réécriture s'appuyant sur le cycle originel. En effet, je ne suis pas une grande fan de Lily Potter donc pour moi un Severus éperdu d'amour pour elle pendant près de deux décennies, non merci quoi ;)

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture. J'espère que vous prendrez le temps de savourer cette histoire. Cet OS est certes assez long, mais toute chose à une fin, alors n'y allez pas trop vite et dégustez !

* * *

 ** _Accrocher l'Eternité :_**

 _Il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, pourquoi il s'approchait du mourant. Il ne savait même pas très bien ce qu'il ressentait en voyant le visage livide de Snape et ses doigts qui essayaient d'étancher la plaie sanglante de son cou. Il enleva la cape d'invisibilité et baissa le regard vers l'homme qu'il haïssait. Les yeux de Snape se posèrent sur Harry. Il essaya de parler. Lorsque Harry se pencha, Snape saisit le devant de sa robe et l'attira vers lui._

 _Un râle, un gargouillement abominable sortit de sa gorge._

 _-Prenez-… les… Prenez-… les…_

 _Quelque chose d'autre que du sang ruisselait du visage de Snape. D'un bleu argenté, ni gaz, ni liquide, la substance jaillissait de sa bouche, de ses oreilles, de ses yeux. Harry savait ce que c'était, mais ne savait que faire…_

 _Hermione glissa alors dans ses mains tremblantes une flasque, surgie de nulle part. A l'aide de sa baguette, Harry y versa la substance argentée. Lorsque la flasque fut pleine et que Snape sembla ne plus avoir en lui une goutte de sang, l'étreinte de sa main sur la robe de Harry se desserra._

 _-Regardez-… moi, Murmura-t-il._

 _Les yeux verts de Harry croisèrent les yeux noirs de Snape mais un instant plus tard, quelque chose sembla s'éteindre au fond du regard sombre qui devint fixe, terne, vide. La main qui tenait encore Harry retomba avec un bruit sourd et Snape ne bougea plus…_

* * *

 _Harry jeta un regard désespéré au cadre vide de Dumbledore, juste derrière le fauteuil du directeur, puis_ _il_ _lui tourna le dos. La Pensine de pierre se trouvait dans l'armoire où elle avait toujours été rangée. Harry la souleva, la posa sur le bureau et versa les souvenirs de Snape dans la large bassine aux bords gravés de runes. Fuir dans la tête de quelqu'un d'autre serait un soulagement, une bénédiction… Rien, même si c'était Snape qui le lui avait laissé, ne pouvait être pire que ses propres pensées. Les souvenirs d'un blanc argenté se mirent à tournoyer, étranges, et sans hésiter, avec un sentiment d'abandon dénué de toute prudence, comme si cela allait apaiser le chagrin qui le torturait, Harry plongea._

* * *

 _Il y eut un tourbillon de couleur, tout devint plus sombre et Snape apparut non loin de Dumbledore, tandis que les derniers retardataires du bal de Noël passaient devant eux en allant se coucher._

 _-Alors ? murmura Dumbledore._

 _-La Marque de Karkaroff devient également plus nette. Il est paniqué, il a peur des représailles. Vous savez toute l'aide qu'il a apportée au ministère après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

 _Snape lança un regard en biais vers le profil au nez aquilin de Dumbledore._

 _-Karkaroff a l'intention de prendre la fuite si la Marque le brûle._

 _-Vraiment ? répondit Dumbledore d'une voix douce, alors que Fleur Delacour et Roger Davies revenaient du parc en gloussant de rire. Et vous avez l'intention de l'imiter ?_

 _-Non, répondit Snape, ses yeux noirs suivant les silhouettes de Fleur et de Roger qui s'éloignaient. Je ne suis pas un lâche._

 _-En effet, approuva Dumbledore. Vous êtes plus courageux, et de très loin, qu'Igor Karkaroff. Vous savez, parfois, je pense que nous répartissons un peu trop tôt…_

 _Il s'en alla, laissant Snape désemparé…_

* * *

Le tourbillon de fumée grise s'arrêta devant les grilles de Poudlard. Harry était très étonné de se trouver là, mais lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui afin de voir où était Snape, il ne put s'empêcher de reculer de stupeur en voyant son ancien professeur de potions à genoux sur le sol. Des tremblements parcouraient l'ensemble de ses membres et sa respiration était sifflante. Cependant, Snape parvint à reprendre contenance après plusieurs minutes et à se redresser. Il toucha le portail du bout des doigts et celui-ci s'ouvrit.

Le jeune Griffondor fut soulagé en comprenant qu'il ne verrait pas la rencontre entre Snape et Voldemort, malgré tout, il grimaça en constatant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas dû être très satisfait des réponses de son disciple.

Harry savait d'avance qu'ils se dirigeraient vers l'Infirmerie et après un petit parcours dans les couloirs du château, le jeune homme remarqua, surpris, qu'ils prenaient la direction des appartements de Snape. Harry pensa que son ancien professeur était fou, il avait à l'évidence besoin de soins et son état physique, et sûrement psychique, ne lui permettrait pas de se soigner tout seul.

Espérant que quelqu'un l'interrompe dans sa progression et redirige l'homme austère dans la bonne voie, il tournait tellement la tête de tous côtés, à la recherche de n'importe quoi, n'importe qui, qu'il ne vit pas les traînées de sang rougir les murs sur lesquels Snape prenait appui.

Juste avant d'arriver dans le couloir menant à la salle de cours de potions, Harry vit l'espion s'effondrer par terre, son corps n'arrivant plus à fournir assez d'énergie pour finir le chemin. Le Griffondor remarqua que le souvenir commençait à devenir flou, indistinct, néanmoins il eut le temps d'apercevoir une paire d'yeux bleuazur avant de sombrer dans un puits noir.

* * *

Lorsque les couleurs remplacèrent à nouveau le noir du souvenir, Harry s'aperçut qu'il était à l'infirmerie et en fut rassuré. Au contraire de son professeur qui ressentait une pointe de contrariété. Lorsque Snape ouvrit les yeux et que son regard se fut habitué à la lumière et au décor, la vision d'Harry redevint nette.

Il put alors distinguer la voix de Madame Pomfresh qui brassait de l'air contre le malade.

-Vous rendez-vous compte que vous auriez pu mourir tout seul dans ce couloir ? Eructa la vieille femme, les mains sur les hanches.

Je sais que vous avez l'habitude de vous soigner par vous-même, en raison de votre formation. Mais ne me faites pas croire que vous ne saviez pas que vos forces étaient très faibles. Heureusement que Monsieur Black vous a trouvé, sinon je n'aurais pas donné cher de votre peau.

Alors qu'il allait répliquer à sa collègue d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était, Snape resta bouche bée devant ses propos. Tournant la tête plus sur le côté, il put discerner la silhouette de l'ancien prisonnier. Ce dernier était assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre donnant vue sur le parc de l'école. Il avait tourné son attention sur les deux personnes dans la pièce lorsque la conversation lui était parvenue aux oreilles.

Harry surpris le regardd'incompréhension et de rage que l'ancien mangemort décerna à son parrain. Il plaignit quelques instants Sirius en pensée mais alors que Snape allait une nouvelle fois ouvrir la bouche, il fut pris de vitesse.

-Avant que tu ne contestes tout acte de charité ou autre, j'étais dans le bureau de Dumbledore lorsqu'il m'a dit que tu rentrais de ton entretien avecle Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quand il a compris que tu ne passerais pas le voir, il m'a envoyé à ta rencontre car il se doutait bien que tu n'allais pas revenir en forme. Je t'ai retrouvé dans le couloir, inconscient et avec pas mal de sang autour de toi. Tu avais des plaies ouvertes et ton corps ne cessait de trembler. Expliqua l'animagus.

-Je suis étonné que tu m'aies mené ici. Tu as dû être terriblement déçu en voyant que je n'étais pas mort. Lança Snape, amer.

Sirius se détacha de la vitre pour se tourner vers Snape, ouvrit la bouche afin de parler mais en levant les yeux, il comprit que l'autre homme était trop braqué pour avoir une conversation sans heurt. Finalement Harry vit son parrain refermer la bouche et s'en aller, jetant malgré tout un dernier regard vers l'espion sur le lit qui évitait soigneusement d'affronter l'animagus. La brume du souvenir engloutit subitement l'infirmerie.

Les paroles de Black résonnaient aux oreilles de Severus comme une litanie sans fin depuis la veille. Il se les répétait encore et encore, même plusieurs heures après le départ du sang-pur. Il connaissait le Maraudeur depuis qu'ils étaient enfants et jamais il ne lui avait parlé de la sorte. Le potionniste était connu pour sa mauvaise foi, sa rage face à ceux qui avaient fait de sa scolarité un enfer mais avec la renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus savait qu'il ne pourrait continuer dans ce sens. La haine qu'il ressentait face à Lupin mais surtout face à Black lui paraissait aujourd'hui dérisoire comparée à la fureur et la colère qui naissait en lui à chaque fois qu'il devait s'incliner devant son Maître. Il se dégoûtait lui-même de jouer un tel rôle. Alors qu'il y a treize ans, la joie éclatait dans tout le pays, suite à la Victoire du jeune Potter sur Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom, le directeur des Serpentard savait qu'un jour le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait et qu'alors il devrait reprendre sa fonction. Il ne pensait simplement pas que la paix qu'il avait connuelui manquerait à ce point.

Harry surprenait le flot de contradictions qui encombrait l'esprit de Snape. Sa haine pour Sirius était comme un point de repère, l'abandonner signifierait renoncer à sa vengeance, sa haine, son amertume. L'homme ne savait pas s'il en serait capable. Les mots, les répliques acides et l'irritation coulaient naturellement dès qu'il entendait la voix de l'animagus. Mais il était déjà épuisé par ce retour auprès du Lord noir, alors peut-être que Black n'avait pas tort. Il pourrait sûrement utiliser cette énergie à d'autres fins.

Faire la paix. Etait-ce seulement possible pour eux deux ? Snape soupira tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur le lit derrière lui, s'abandonnant au sommeil.

* * *

Harry se retrouva à Poudlard, dans les appartements de son professeur de potions. Ce denier était en train de finir de préparer sa valise. Harry eut un petit sourire en voyant que tous les vêtements étaient de la même couleur: noir. Le professeur poussa un bref soupir avant d'empoigner la poignée de son bagage. Il parcourut les couloirs de l'édifice, bien silencieux maintenant que tous les étudiants étaient partis. Il arriva dans le hall lorsque Dumbledore vint à sa rencontre.

-Je vois que vous avez réussi à corriger toutes vos copies à temps Severus, je vous en remercie.

-Je n'avais pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Il faut dire que même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres me convoque presque toutes les nuits depuis que je suis retourné vers lui, le lendemain de sa renaissance, il ne me demande juste de réaliser des potions pour l'instant. Il lui faut encore retrouver l'essentiel de sa force. Les potions de vitalité lui sont nécessaires, même s'il commence à en prendre de moins en moins. Je pense que d'ici la fin de la semaine elles ne lui seront plus utiles.

Un silence tendu s'installa entre les deux hommes avant que Dumbledore reprenne la parole.

-Je vous souhaite un bon été Severus, bien que je pense que l'on se verra dans très peu de temps.

-De même Albus. Malheureusement, je crains que vous n'ayez entièrement raison.

Severus reprit alors sa marche, Harry le suivant difficilement car le pas de l'homme était rapide, vers les abords de l'école pour se rendre à la gare de Pré-au-lard. Harry en fut grandement surpris. Il pensait que les professeurs quittaient l'école par cheminette ou bien en transplanant mais certainement pas par le Poudlard express comme les étudiants.

Cependant ce dernier ne comportait pas une multitude de wagons comme lors de ses rentrées, mais seulement quatre. Snape se dirigea vers l'avant du train. Harry vit une porte comportant la mention « professeurs ».

Severus entra dans un grand compartiment qui faisait presque deux fois la taille de ceux qu'Harry prenait lorsqu'il venait et partait de Poudlard. La première partie était composée de petites tablesdisposées à intervalles réguliers, autour desquelles s'inséraient quatre chaises pour chaque meuble. Dans l'autre partie, Harry pouvait voir deux banquettes se faisant face et au milieu trônait une table basse en verre où étaient disposées des tasses pour le thé, mais également plusieurs plateaux contenant des petits gâteaux et autres douceurs. Les rideaux des fenêtres étaient neutres et représentaient le blason de Poudlard. Il y avait six professeurs assis les uns en face des autres. La première à saluer Snape fut le professeur Sinistra, suivie par la suite de Chourave, Bibine et Flitwick. Harry fut surpris de voir le petit enseignant. Snape grommela un vague bonjour, mais referma bien vite la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea finalement vers l'arrière du train. L'espion s'installa dans le dernier wagon, aménageant une table assez haute entre les deux banquettes afin de pouvoir y travailler tranquillement. Il sortit de sa valise de quoi écrire et prendre des notes. Puis il se pencha sur son parchemin.

* * *

Harry s'ennuyait. Clairement, profondément. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir pourquoi Snape lui avait laissé un souvenir comme celui-ci. Bien qu'il comprenne que le cours du temps était accéléré durant les moments où Snape ne faisait rien et où il ne parlait pas, Harry trouvait malgré tout le temps long. En se penchant derrière l'épaule du potionniste, après près de deux heures à ne rien faire, le jeune homme se rendit compte que ce dernier faisait une sorte de bilan de son année. Il avait ébauché un tableau avec des colonnes pour chaque maison et chaque promotion et prenait des notes, certaines pour rectifier son cours, notamment le contenu, d'autre afin d'essayer de nouvelles méthodes pour leur apprentissage des potions. Harry se rassit en face de son professeur et commença à le regarder différemment. Il avait très vite pensé que Snape avait pris ce poste de professeur uniquement parce que Voldemort voulait garder un œil sur Dumbledore et inversement. Il avait connaissance que le Directeur de Poudlard savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas entièrement mort la première fois qu'Harry l'avait arrêté. Le Griffondor allait alors tout naturellement pensé que l'espion était resté en place à cause de cette situation. Mais il s'avérait que Snape, sous ses airs revêche et froid, était passionné par sa matière. Cela se lisait clairement dans les notes qu'il prenait. Décidément, l'homme était beaucoup plus complexe qu'il ne le laissait paraître de prime abord.

* * *

L'après-midi était déjà entamé, au vu de la position du soleil dans le ciel, quand Snape fut dérangé dans son travail par un petit oiseau gris. Celui-ci ne cessait de frapper au carreau, espérant attirer l'attention de l'homme. L'effort était intense car il devait se maintenir à la même vitesse que le train. Severus poussa un grognement sourd, se demandant qui pouvait bien lui envoyer une lettre. Il se dirigea néanmoins vers la vitre afin de l'abaisser pour faire rentrer le volatile.

Ce dernier entra dans l'espace bruyamment et finit par venir se poser calmement sur le bord de la table, ses plumes toutes ébouriffées, tendant négligemment une patte vers l'homme afin qu'il le décharge de son petit fardeau. Severus prit le parchemin et entama sa lecture. Plus il avançait et plus il semblait déconfit. Harry se demanda ce qu'il y avait d'écrit pour rendre le potionniste aussi perplexe. Finalement, Snape laissa tomber la lettre sur la table, permettant au jeune homme de la lire tranquillement. A la fin de sa lecture, Harry comprit la raison de l'étonnement de son professeur. Et il n'en fut nullement dérouté. La lettre était écrite par son propre parrain. Sirius Black qui envoie un mot à Severus Snape, ça devait être une première. Surtout que le mot n'était en rien insultant. Harry vit son professeur s'asseoir sur une chaise et se prendre la tête dans les mains.

Snape,

Tu le sais mieux que quiconque, j'ai cherché pendant longtemps à te faire du mal, parce que tu représentais pour moi tout ce qu'un Serpentard devait être et tout ce que je ne supportais pas. Je sais que je n'ai pas été gentil, voire carrément cruel ou malveillant avec toi par le passé. Tu avais parfaitement le droit de te méfier de moi et tu l'as encore. Mais je te certifie que tout ce que je souhaite désormais c'est que Tu-Sais-Qui meurt pour qu'il cesse de s'en prendre à mon filleul. Je ferai absolument tout pour ça.

Je te prie de m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir quand nous étions adolescents et je souhaite sincèrement que tu me pardonnes.

Cela étant, je sais également que mon attitude d'il y a deux semaines ne reflète pas vraiment ce sentiment, mais je dois dire que j'étais très en colère de savoir qu'Harry avait encore une fois fait face au Seigneur des Ténèbres seul alors qu'il était censé être en sécurité à Poudlard. J'ai fait passer ma colère sur toi alors que tu n'y étais pour rien.

J'espère que tu pourras réfléchir à tout ce que je viens de t'écrire et que tu trouveras la force de m'accorder une seconde chance.

Black.

Harry fut surpris de la teneur de la lettre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce geste de la part de son parrain. Après tout, il haïssait l'ancien Serpentard. Mais ce qui intriguait encore plus le jeune homme, c'était l'attitude de Snape face à cette lettre. Le visage, dans un premier temps crispé du professeur de potion, s'adoucit au fil de ses lectures du parchemin. Harry comprit que Snape réfléchissait sérieusement à l'offre de Sirius. Cependant, le Griffondor connaissait la décision de son professeur, après tout, leurs querelles ne s'étaient pas arrêtées après ce geste de réconciliation. Le jeune homme se souvenait très bien de la scène qui s'était déroulée dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd après son cauchemar, lorsque Snape était venu lui annoncé qu'il allait lui enseigner l'Occlumencie. Finalement, Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir plus encore qu'une fumée scintillante envahit le souvenir, l'emportant vers une autre réminiscence.

* * *

Harry se retrouva dans un endroit qui lui était totalement inconnu. La pièce était petite, sombre à cause de la taille ridicule de la fenêtre et pourtant on pouvait apercevoir le soleil qui brillait dehors, signe que l'été débutait. Une table en bois occupait le centre de l'espace et tout autour des chaises avaient été installées. Il reconnut plusieurs personnes, notamment Lupin, son parrain, les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid ainsi que Monsieur et Madame Weasley. Harry supposa qu'il s'agissait d'une réunion de l'Ordre et il en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il vit Dumbledore franchir la porte donnant sur la salle.

-Bien nous allons pouvoir commencer. Indiqua le vieux sorcier. Je pense que le point le plus crucial serait de trouver un endroit plus approprié pour le QG de l'Ordre.

-Effectivement, cela ne m'embête pas de prêter ma maison, mais elle est vraiment petite et j'ai bien peur que nous soyons déjà trop à l'étroit. Approuva Lupin.

Après plusieurs minutes où chacun exprima son opinion sur le sujet et essaya d'indiquer des lieux possibles, Sirius, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'alors, prit la parole :

-La demeure des Black se situe dans le centre-ville de Londres. La maison est déjà incartable et bénéficie de solides protections. Je pense qu'il suffirait de les réactiver et peut-être d'en rajouter quelques-unes pour que la maison soit réellement sûre. Je peux y entrer étant donné que je suis le dernier descendant direct des Black.

-En effet, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Voyons si nous pouvons aménager la demeure comme souhaité, répondit Dumbledore.

* * *

Une surprise sans nom se peignit sur les traits du jeune Potter quand il ouvrit les yeux sur la pièce qui venait tout juste de se matérialiser autour de lui. De larges étagères étaient remplies de bocaux, formant un long placard coulissant étendu sur toute la surface du mur à sa droite. Cinq portes, encastrées dans des rails, tenaient lieux de protection contre la lumière du soleil pour les ingrédients les plus sensibles. Harry avait l'impression que Snape avait utilisé un dressing, mais au lieu d'y ranger des vêtements, il y avait placé ses ingrédients de potions. Cette réflexion le fit sourire. Il s'approcha du meuble et pu apercevoir de petites étiquettes sur la tranche de chaque étagère. Le rangement des composants des potions était impeccable.

Un énorme bruit venant de derrière lui le fit sursauter. Il se retourna pour voir Snape recouvert d'une substance blanchâtre qui provenait de toute évidence du chaudron placé devant lui. Harry se dirigea vers l'homme qui serrait les poings, visiblement peu satisfait du résultat de sa potion. Le directeur des Serpentard semblait exaspéré. Il se nettoya d'un sort avec sa baguette et se décala de la table afin de se saisir un petit carnet, où il nota rapidement quelques lignes, mais a lieu d'utiliser une plume, Harry remarqua que Snape tenait un stylo à bille dans sa main. Puis le potionniste revint s'asseoir, tirant sur le tabouret qu'il avait préalablement glissé sous la paillasse sur laquelle il venait de faire sa potion. Il resta quelques instants dessus, repensant sûrement à toutes les étapes de sa préparation pour voir où il avait commis une erreur. Harry se surprit à nouveau à sourire lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son professeur avait la manie de faire tourner son style à bille dans sa main. La dextérité du geste lui laissait à penser qu'il devait avoir cette manie depuis très longtemps.

Le potionniste finit par abandonner l'idée de continuer à travailler sur sa potion. Il quitta la pièce, passant par l'unique porte, longea un large couloir et atterrit dans un très beau salon. Harry remarqua un petit piano coincé contre le mur. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que Snape était parti dans la cuisine prendre un thé et était revenu s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils présents dans le salon. Il reporta son attention sur l'homme qui n'arrêtait pas de souffler sur sa tasse, faisant refroidir le breuvage. Mais l'homme ne resta pas longtemps assis. Il se leva, alla se poster devant les rayonnages d'une bibliothèque murale à droite de la cheminée, dans la direction opposée de l'instrument de musique. Il finit deux fois le tour des ouvrages avant de souffler d'exaspération et de se poster devant l'âtre cendrée. Snape prit finalement une petite poignée de poudre et entra dans la cheminée. Harry fut obligé de se glisser aux côtés de son ancien professeur, ce qui lui tira une grimace de gêne. L'espion prononça distinctement sa destination et le jeune Griffondor se fit la réflexion qu'il était beaucoup plus agréable de voyager par cheminette à travers un souvenir qu'en réalité, car, cette fois-ci, il ne ressentit pas les désagréments du transport.

Il sortit, à la suite de Snape, dans une pièce couverte de poussière, où des meubles traînaient çà et là. Il y avait à peine la place pour passer, alors même qu'un chemin semblait avoir été agencé entre les encombrants. Harry se souvint, à ce moment-là, qu'il s'était plaint de tout le travail qu'il y avait à faire dans la maison des parents de Sirius, lorsqu'il y était arrivé, à la fin du mois de Juillet. Mais à voir maintenant, avant que les Weasley et Hermione n'aient donné un coup de main à dégager les salles, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait eu aucune raison valable de geindre. Non sans difficultés, Snape arriva à la porte du salon, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Son parrain s'y trouvait déjà, les coudes posés sur la grande table en bois, les mains entourant une tassé fumante. Il leva vivement la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir au passage du professeur. Harry vit que Sirius était surpris mais il ne dit rien lorsque Snape vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Cela me coûte de l'avouer, mais tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. Il est vrai que nous avons, désormais, à nous occuper de choses bien plus importantes que des querelles d'adolescents. J'ai eu du mal à surmonter ma haine et ma rancœur envers toi et je dois admettre que le fait que tu m'aies présenté des excuses fut significatif dans ma prise de décision. Néanmoins, malgré notre passé, je suis d'accord pour te pardonner.

Alors que Sirius allait ouvrir la bouche et parler, Snape l'interrompit :

-Malgré tout, sache qu'il pourra certainement m'arriver de te balancer cela à la figure. Je suppose que les mauvaises habitudes ont la vie dure... Maintenant tu peux parler.

-Je te remercie de me pardonner, je n'en attendais pas autant. Je suis effectivement réaliste quant au fait qu'on ne va pas devenir de grands amis, mais si nous pouvions cependant avoir une relation plus cordiale et moins … colérique, je pense que la situation serait bénéfique et pas seulement pour nous deux.

-Nous sommes donc d'accord. Conclut Snape.

Après un petit moment de silence, où Severus regardait partout autour de lui avec dégoût et où Sirius observait la table, ce dernier finit par relever les yeux et proposa d'un ton mutin:

-Tu veux peut-être une tasse de thé ?

-Il ne faut pas trop en demander non plus Black.

Et Severus partit dans une envolée de robe, alors qu'Harry éclatait de rire en se laissant transporter ailleurs.

* * *

Harry vit le souvenir s'effacer pour laisser place à un autre. Il se retrouva dans la bibliothèque du Square Grimmaurd. Snape était assis à une table, en train de feuilleter un épais ouvrage, vieux au vu des pages striées de marques. Sa main gauche gardait la page du livre qu'il étudiait, tandis que de l'autre, il prenait des notes, noircissant sans relâche un parchemin.

Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit. Lorsqu'Harry se tourna pour voir qui entrait, il se figea immédiatement. Sirius se tenait dans l'ouverture de la porte et semblait surpris de voir le professeur de potion dans cette pièce.

-Tu pouvais prendre le livre avec toi tu sais. Pas besoin que tu restes plus longtemps que prévu. Eructa Sirius.

-Merci pour ton hospitalité Black, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Il se trouve que j'ai essayé de faire sortir l'ouvrage, mais il doit être protégé par un sort que je n'ai pas réussi à enlever, d'où ma présence récurrente entre tes … murs.

Sirius s'apprêtait à lancer une nouvelle réplique, mais la vision de Snape retournant à son ouvrage comme si de rien n'était, fit faiblir sa motivation. Il décida de faire ce pourquoi il était venu. Il chercha parmi les rayonnages le livre qui l'intéressait, sûr de le trouver dans cette salle. Pourtant après avoir fait deux fois le tour des quatre murs et avoir grogné dans sa barbe, il dut admettre l'évidence : ce qu'il cherchait n'était pas ici. Quand il se redressa, il mit sa main sur la tranche de l'étagère face à lui et réfléchit à l'endroit pour pourrait se trouver ce satané bouquin. Il se retourna soudain, afin de sortir de la bibliothèque, quand son regard capta quelque chose qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas du. La surprise peignit ses traits et Sirius rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. _Est-ce que Snape était vraiment en train de regarder mes fesses et avec beaucoup d'insistance si je dois en juger par la longueur de parchemin noircie qui n'a absolument pas évolué_?!

Cette information était de trop pour Sirius qui fuit la bibliothèque avec une très grande rapidité tandis que Snape restait sur place, les yeux plongés dans son livre. Il s'était figé une seconde, quand Sirius lui avait fait face, pour retourner par la suite à la lecture de sa page. Une rougeur avait également pris place sur ses joues, bien qu'il soit arrivé à la cacher avec application par le rideau noir et gras que formait sa chevelure tombant devant son visage. Harry, qui s'était concentré sur Sirius dès que celui-ci s'était présenté sur le seuil de la salle, regardait désormais Snape d'un œil nouveau. Car il avait, tout comme son parrain, aperçut la lueur de convoitise, bien présente dans les onyx de son ancien professeur.

Cependant le souvenir s'échappait à nouveau et il lui fallait suivre les pensées de Snape. Il espérait que la prochaine scène lui donnerait des explications.

* * *

 _SS/SB ***** SS/SB *****SS/SB ***** SS/SB ***** SS/SB_

* * *

Il atterrit dans la cuisine et au vu des parchemins disséminés partout sur la table, des verres et des assiettes parfois non finies, il semblait qu'une réunion de l'Ordre du phénix venait de prendre fin. Snape était en train de discuter avec Dumbledore, les deux hommes parlaient vite et à voix basse mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas dessus. Il fouilla la pièce du regard, jusqu'à tomber sur Sirius qui fixait d'un regard glacial l'homme lui tournant le dos. D'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger du comportement de son parrain, ce dernier n'était pas ravi de la présence de Snape chez lui à nouveau. Mais quand la discussion entre les deux professeurs de Poudlard prit fin, l'animagus expliqua à Dumbledore que Minerva voulait lui parler dans le salon. Le vieil homme quitta la pièce, suivi du directeur des Serpentard, mais ce dernier sentit qu'on le retenait par le bras.

-C'était ton plan n'est-ce pas ? Cracha Sirius.

-Je ne comprends absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler. Pourrais-tu être plus clair et lâcher mon bras ?

-Je suis sûr que tu le fais exprès. L'autre jour dans la bibliothèque, tu as passé ton temps à regarder mes fesses, tout ça pour que je m'interroge sur ton comportement, pour que tu ne quittes pas mon esprit depuis plus d'une semaine, tout ça pour que je… Ahhhhrg tu me rends complètement fou ! Et j'ai horreur de ça ! Je veux que tu arrêtes ton petit jeu tout de suite. Eructa Sirius.

Snape avait un regard noir, qui se fit carrément incendiaire au fur et à mesure du discours de son vis-à-vis.

-Tu crois que je te nargue ? Tu crois que c'est un jeu ? Grand bien t'en fasse. Mais rien de ce que tu penses n'est vrai. Pourquoi te mentirais-je alors que je sais pertinemment que tu ne me croiras pas quoi que je dise ? Enonça l'ex-Serpentard d'une voix rauque.

Et avant même qu'il ne puisse faire un geste ou prononcer une parole de plus, Snape fut poussé sur le côté par un coup d'épaule de Sirius qui s'était enfui à toute allure sous le flot de parole du professeur et ce dernier se retrouva seul dans la cuisine.

* * *

 _SS/SB ***** SS/SB *****SS/SB ***** SS/SB ***** SS/SB_

* * *

Une fois encore le brouillard envahit la vision du Griffondor et la seconde d'après Harry se retrouva dans le salon du Square, Snape venant tout juste d'y arriver par cheminette en déduisit le jeune homme au feu derrière lui. L'adolescent fit le tour de la pièce des yeux mais s'arrêta bien vite, Sirius se trouvant sur un fauteuil à sa droite. Il s'était levé précipitamment dès que Snape était arrivé et il se tordait les mains à présent. Son parrain avait l'air de ne pas avoir très bien dormi ces deniers temps, si Harry se fiait aux cernes sous les yeux de l'animagus.

-J'ai cru comprendre par ton mot que tu voulais me parler assez urgemment ?

-Je ne… J'aimerais juste comprendre ton comportement. Au début de l'été, on s'envoyait sur la gueule, puis je te propose de faire la paix, ce que tu acceptes après plusieurs jours. Après quoi, tu t'amènes constamment chez moi pour soi-disant étudier un ouvrage ancien qui pourrait nous apporter de l'aide dans notre combat. Tu me mattes sans vergogne, je passe deux semaines à me ronger les sangs en me demandant ce que tu prépares et finalement tu me dis que tout cela n'est pas un jeu… Si ce n'est pas un jeu, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sirius avait un léger accent désespéré dans la voix et bien qu'Harry soit persuadé que Snape en profiterait pour mettre son ennemi à terre, il fut tout aussi surpris que son parrain de voir le professeur avancer jusqu'à lui, le faire tomber dans le fauteuil quand ses jambes buttèrent dessus, se pencher vers ses lèvres, le regard fixé dessus et lui souffler :

-Cela sera ce que tu voudras, tant que ça nous apporte l'oubli…

Et sur ces mots, la bouche de Snape se scella à celle de Sirius. Si l'animagus fut surpris quelques instants avant de rendre la pareille à son ennemi de toujours, Harry, stupéfait, était incapable d'enregistrer ce qui se passait.

Snape embrassait son parrain comme si aucun des deux hommes n'avait besoin d'air et Sirius n'y trouvait apparemment rien à redire d'après les gémissements qu'il commençait à émettre.

Heureusement pour lui, le souvenir se termina et Harry pria Merlin et les Fondateurs pour ne pas tomber sur une autre scène plus … avancée !

* * *

 _SS/SB ***** SS/SB *****SS/SB ***** SS/SB ***** SS/SB_

* * *

Harry n'avait pas changé de lieu ce qui l'étonna mais en voyant Snape et Sirius assis l'un en face de l'autre, autour de la petite table du salon, il eut un soupir de soulagement.

-Hey bien, cette Ombrage a l'air d'être une vraie adepte du contrôle dis-moi. Ca ne doit pas te plaire.

-Elle n'est pas encore venue dans mon cours, donc pour l'instant je suis tranquille. Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'elle ne faisait que leur faire lire ce stupide manuel. Et que pour être sûr que les informations rentrent dans leurs petites têtes de cornichons, ils doivent recopier encore et encore les mêmes pages. Je crois qu'elle n'a rien à envier à Lockhart.

Enfin c'est ce que m'a dit mon filleul et il m'a aussi dit que le tien se fait beaucoup remarquer. Tu devrais lui en toucher un mot où bientôt, même moi, je ne pourrais plus le coller.

-Ah, ton passe-temps favori.

Sirius se tourna vers l'autre homme en souriant mais au vu du regard qu'il croisa, il préféra redevenir sérieux.

-Oui je sais qu'il a tendance à collectionner les heures de retenue, surtout en ce moment, mais comment veux-tu que je lui parle, il paraît qu'elle lit même le courrier.

-Je ne sais pas, je croyais que tu étais un maraudeur... Fit Severus, un micro-sourire au bord des lèvres.

-Et moi je croyais que tu ne les aimais pas. Tu te rends compte que c'est toi qui m'encourage à inciter mon filleul à braver le règlement. Dit Sirius d'une voix espiègle.

-Non, je te dis juste de parler avec ton filleul pour qu'il se calme. On n'a pas besoin d'entendre ses exploits héroïques, comme quoi il a ramené le corps de Cédric Diggory et qu'il s'est battu contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Répondit Snape d'une voix amère. Calme-le avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse. Cela fait à peine un mois qu'il est à Poudlard et il se fait déjà remarquer.

Sirius soupira mais acquiesça malgré tout à la demande de Snape. Si Harry avait tiqué quand Snape avait parlé de son propre filleul, information que le jeune homme ne connaissait pas, il fut beaucoup moins ravi d'entendre parler de Cédric. La perte du garçon était toujours une blessure vive dans son esprit et une chape de culpabilité l'envahit. Il la repoussa malgré tout pour se concentrer uniquement sur Snape et ses souvenirs. Harry était d'ailleurs étrangement surpris car il réalisa qu'il avait accès aux sentiments et aux émotions de l'espion. En effet, lorsque ce dernier avait évoqué la rencontre entre Harry et le mage noir, une pointe de dégoût, de lassitude et d'exaspération étaient nés en lui et il sut que ce n'étaient pas là ses propres émotions. Il ne douta pas un instant que ces sensations venaient de Snape car il savait ce que pensait son ancien enseignant de lui.

-Tu sais, il n'a pas vraiment eu le temps d'en parler à quiconque d'après ce que j'ai réussi à tirer de lui, alors cet évènement doit le tourmenter. Cet été, j'ai à peine pu lui adresser la parole, tellement les autres membres de l'Ordre avaient peur que je ne lâche un truc.

-Il faut dire aussi qu'il avait à peine mis les pieds ici que tu lui balançais des infos, d'après Lupin et Madame Weasley.

-Plus on lui cachera des informations et plus il prendra des risques pour les obtenir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ce qui est beaucoup plus dangereux.

Severus le regarda avec un soupçon d'amusement dans les yeux.

-Quoi ? J'ai été un ado, je te signale, comme tout le monde. Et je me souviens encore qu'à chaque fois que McGonagall ou un autre adulte nous interdisait quelque chose, on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il y avait forcément une raison, et donc par conséquent, on devait savoir ce que ça cachait.

-Ecoute, je comprends ton point de vue. Mais ce n'est qu'un enfant, pas un adulte. Il y a des informations qu'il n'est pas prêt à entendre.

-Je le sais bien, cependant Molly n'avait pas besoin de me surveiller à chaque fois que je lui adressais la parole sous prétexte que j'aurais pu lâcher une quelconque info. C'est lui le gosse, pas moi !

-Au vu de ton comportement, je comprends ses réticences.

-Mon comportement ? Il te gêne mon comportement ? Demanda Sirius d'une voix innocente.

-Quand tu t'amuses à retrouver tes seize ans, parfois. Lâcha Severus dans un soupir.

\- Très bien, alors tu permets qu'on en rediscute après ça ?

-Après qu…

Mais l'animagus interrompit son vis-à-vis en se levant de son fauteuil afin d'atterrir tout en douceur sur les genoux de l'autre homme et de lui clouer les lèvres par les siennes. Harry rougit doucement sous la tendresse qu'il sentait émerger de cette scène. D'ailleurs il trouvait cette situation très perturbante car en y réfléchissant bien, cela devait faire seulement quelques semaines que les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés et cependant, Harry avait l'impression qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver une certaine harmonie.

Mais bientôt la vague argentée l'emporta de nouveau.

* * *

 _SS/SB ***** SS/SB *****SS/SB ***** SS/SB ***** SS/SB_

* * *

Cette fois-ci Harry atterrit dans la chambre de Sirius. Il le comprit immédiatement à cause du lit à baldaquin aux draps rouges qui remplissait la moitié de la pièce. De l'autre côté de la literie se trouvait un bureau en bois massif accompagné d'une commode. Dans le fond à gauche de la pièce se trouvait une porte qui, Harry le savait maintenant, donnait sur une salle de bain.

Snape se trouvait sur le lit et était profondément concentré sur ce qu'Harry supposait être des copies de cours. Il avait devant lui, sur une planche en bois munie d'un rebord afin d'éviter que l'encrier ne tombe, une série de parchemins. Il en tenait un à la main qu'il raturait de rouge. Harry se dit qu'il serait très ironique que ce soit l'un de ses devoirs mais l'arrivée de Sirius, venant de la salle de bain, l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

-Quand je t'ai dit de parler avec ton filleul ce n'était pas pour l'encourager à commettre des délits. Commença Snape.

-Oh, des délits, tout de suite les grands mots… Sirius leva les yeux au ciel tout en nouant sa serviette autour de ses hanches maigres dont les os ressortaient même sous l'épais tissu.

-Oui, des délits parfaitement. Organiser un club de défense contre l'avis de cette bonne femme d'Ombrage, ça peut te paraître une super idée, à toi qui passe tes journées enfermé ici, mais si l'un d'entre eux se fait prendre, il risque l'expulsion, tu t'en rends compte ?

-Aucun ne se fera prendre voyons.

-Non, bien sûr, tu serais trop content que Potter soit ici avec toi ! Je ne savais pas qu'une vie de délinquant, à ne pas pouvoir sortir de sa propre maison, se retrouver finalement encore emprisonné, était la vie que tu souhaitais pour lui ! Enfermé ici ou à Azkaban, finalement ça ne change pas grand-chose n'est-ce pas ?

Snape paraissait tellement en colère qu'Harry trouvait qu'il mélangeait un peu les situations.

-Alors quoi ? J'essaye d'aider du mieux que je peux, mais personne ne veut de moi ou de mon aide ! Je ne peux pas sortir comme tu le dis si bien, pas parce que je ne le veux pas, mais parce qu'on m'en empêche. S'emporta Sirius. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de s'être arrêté de vivre il y a plus de dix ans. Tu essayes de reprendre le rythme, de t'adapter mais rien de ce que tu peux faire n'est jamais bien.

Le ton de Sirius était rempli de rancœur, de douleur et de lassitude.

-J'ai l'impression que plus j'essaye de m'exprimer et plus on me brime, tu comprends ? J'essaye de faire ce qu'il faut, mais comment puis-je aider mon filleul alors que je ne le connais pas et qu'on ne veut pas me laisser cette chance. Je n'ai eu que très peu de moments avec lui, et heureusement j'ai malgré tout pu créer un lien de confiance, mais nous n'avons pas réellement appris à nous connaître.

Cette fois ce fut Snape qui poussa un soupir. Il rangea alors toutes ses affaires sur l'écritoire en bois, le prit et le fit glisser sous le lit. Il se redressa et tapota la place vide à côté de lui. Harry avait l'impression étrange que ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux hommes étaient réunis dans la chambre de son parrain mais il ne voulut pas pousser ses interrogations plus loin, par crainte de ne pas conserver toute sa tête.

Sirius vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, le visage tourné vers la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Harry sentait le désespoir fondre sur lui car il comprenait la peine ressentie par l'animagus avec une acuité extrême, l'ayant déjà éprouvée auparavant. Cette peine s'était également renforcée lors de la mort de son parrain et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il regardait sa vie à travers les souvenirs d'un autre, dans la pensine de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard, ce sentiment de vide intense le prit aux tripes, aussi fort et tenace que pendant les semaines qui avaient suivi la mort de l'animagus. Malgré tout un mince filet d'espoir prenait place dans son cœur depuis qu'Harry comprenait que Sirius n'avait pas été aussi seul qu'il le pensait durant tout ce temps où lui ne pouvait pas être présent. Et le fait que son parrain ait apparemment cherché à le voir plus souvent, à lui parler de vive voix ou à lui écrire des lettres lui réchauffait le cœur.

Mais Harry fut abasourdi quand son ancien professeur de potions vint se caler dans le dos de l'animagus, entourer son torse de ses bras et poser sa tête contre son épaule. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se faire la remarque que Sirius était vraiment maigre car Snape, qui n'était déjà pas très épais, arrivait sans problème à faire le tour du buste de l'autre homme.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je comprends ta frustration mais malheureusement je ne peux rien faire contre.

-Huf, parfois j'ai l'impression que Dumbledore est pire que Voldemort.

-Hum…

Sirius avait senti la crispation de Snape au moment où il avait prononcé le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il tourna finalement son visage vers lui. Les yeux de Severus étaient dirigés vers l'extérieur mais la noirceur de la fin de journée et le brouillard qui envahissait la capitale depuis le matin, l'empêchaient de voir l'autre bout de la rue. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne comprit les intentions de Black qu'au moment où celui-ci l'allongea doucement sur les draps, recouvrant son corps du sien.

Harry détourna immédiatement les yeux et espéra que le souvenir ne durerait pas encore très longtemps. Sa prière fut exhaussée car à peine prit-il conscience que son regard était posé sur le miroir en pied et qu'il voyait parfaitement sur la surface réfléchissante le reflet des deux hommes sur le lit, que le brouillard caractéristique l'emportait déjà vers un autre souvenir. Intérieurement, le jeune homme se sentit intensément satisfait.

* * *

 _SS/SB ***** SS/SB *****SS/SB ***** SS/SB ***** SS/SB_

* * *

Harry était encore dans la chambre de Sirius au Square. Le jeune homme vit son ancien professeur reprendre une respiration sifflante, le corps alangui sur celui de Black. Par Merlin, il avait l'impression que les deux hommes venaient tout juste d'avoir fini de… et bien de s'unir charnellement. Détournant les yeux et rougissant de gêne face à la scène devant lui, il entendit la voix de son parrain résonner dans le silence de la pièce.

-Pourquoi ?

Après un soupir, et tandis qu'Harry reportait finalement son attention sur les occupants, Snape se redressa sur un bras et regarda Sirius.

-Je trouve que tu poses beaucoup cette question ces derniers temps. Dit le potionniste avec un petit sourire en coin.

Mais voyant cependant l'air sérieux de son amant, il reprit :

-Pourquoi quoi exactement ?

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas ta question, Black, alors il va falloir que tu sois un peu plus précis. Enonça Severus après un temps de latence.

-Pourquoi tu m'as choisi moi ? Tu aurais pu coucher avec un tas d'autres gars, alors pourquoi moi ?

-Tu te rends compte de la stupidité de ta question ? T'es bien un Griffondor. Je ne suis pas vraiment un mannequin, je te ferais dire. Et même si je suis conscient que le type malade et ténébreux peut attirer un certain nombre de gars, au vu montravail et cette guerre interminable, je pense qu'ils auraient tous pris la fuite très vite. Mais dis-moi, depuis quand le grand Sirius Black, Dom Juan autoproclamé, doute-t-il de lui ?

Un silence de plomb répondit à la question de Snape. Sirius avait détourné les yeux du visage de son vis-à-vis et remonté le drap sur son corps nu pendant que l'autre homme parlait. Il était désormais assis sur le matelas, le visage tourné vers la porte, vers la silhouette fantomatique de son filleul qui pouvait aisément voir les larmes dans le regard du plus âgé. Severus sentit que la situation lui échappait alors il mit délicatement la main sur le menton de l'animagus, ramenant son amant vers lui. Voyant que son partenaire se retenait de se laisser aller, il le questionna à nouveau :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-le-moi.

Sentant la réticence de Sirius, il continua malgré tout :

-Si tu ne peux pas me parler, alors avec qui pourrais-tu communiquer ? Et puis, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas moi qui vais te juger. Je te signale qu'on a fait un pacte. De plus, je pense aisément que ce qui s'est passé dans cette chambre, il y a moins de dix minutes vaut largement comme une preuve que notre relation a grandement évolué non ?

Les larmes coulèrent finalement des yeux de Sirius, hachant sa respiration et le poussant à se réfugier dans les bras de Snape. Harry était réellement stupéfait de voir son parrain dans un tel état émotionnel. Il ne comprenait pas d'où pouvait venir le mal-être clairement affiché par l'animagus. Mais en entendant ses paroles, il sut que les dommages qu'Azkaban avait infligés à l'homme ne s'étaient pas estompés durant son année de liberté.

-Tu ne comprends pas, personne n'arrive à comprendre. J'ai l'impression d'être un fantôme, tellement maigre qu'aucun vêtement ne me va, tellement hanté que je peux à peine me regarder dans un miroir. J'ai l'impression de voir un autre homme, une bête traquée, que ce n'est pas moi. Je fais semblant, pour Harry, pour l'ordre et parce que je ne veux pas me laisser aller. Mais quand Harry a fait sa rentrée, quand tous sont repartis au travail et quand toi, désormais, tu me quittes le soir ou le matin, un vide immense s'installe partout : en moi, dans la maison. Le silence est si fort qu'il me donne envie de hurler mais je n'y arrive pas et j'ai l'impression d'étouffer, que ma gorge se serre, ma respiration se bloque et…et…

-Calme-toi, Snape en voyant le flot de paroles de Sirius devenir décousu, son souffle se faisant laborieux. Je suis là maintenant. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais je t'assure que tu es entouré. Je sais combien cela peut être pénible pour toi, mais si nous partons, si nous faisons tout cela, c'est pour que la guerre se termine au plus vite, pour protéger ton filleul, le garder sain et sauf.

-Je sais, et c'est d'ailleurs cela qui me fait penser que je me montre si égoïste.

-Non, je t'assure que tu n'es pas égoïste. Tu es seulement perdu et tu te sens seul, ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas en te laissant mourir de faim, que tu résoudras le problème.

-Quoi ?

-Je t'ai vu Sirius, tu touches à peine à ta nourriture, tu deviens de plus en plus maigre, alors même que tu aurais dû commencer à te remettre de ton année de cavale depuis plusieurs semaines. Tu fais semblant d'avoir retrouvé ta bonhomie et ton entrain, mais je ne suis pas dupe. Dès que personne ne te parle, dès que tu te tais, ton regard redevient hanté. Mais il est temps que cela cesse. Il est temps que tu redeviennes toi-même. Parce qu'il va falloir que tu soutiennes ton filleul une fois que cette guerre sera terminée … et parce que je ne supporterai pas encore longtemps de partager mes nuits avec un cadavre.

Sirius releva les yeux vers le visage de Snape et eut un sourire timide en voyant que son amant plaisantait. Ce n'était certes, pas de très bon goût, mais Severus savait comment marchait Sirius. Il fallait lui donner un défi, un challenge, pour qu'il se dépasse.

-Tu sais, reprit le potionniste, tu as toujours semblé libre à mes yeux. Libre de tes choix, de tes convictions, de tes amis. Tu avais une telle volonté. Tu as choisis d'aller à Griffondor et de faire fi de ton éducation. Et bien que je ne partage pas totalement tes opinions, j'admire la volonté qu'il t'a fallu pour aller à l'encontre de ta famille. J'avoue que c'est ce qui m'a toujours plu en toi, cette facette m'a attiré irrémédiablement. Et, par Salazar, je t'ai haï de me faire ressentir autant de plaisir, adolescent, alors même qu'on se détestait.

Sirius était bouche-bée devant le discours de Severus. Et son filleul également. Putain, Snape en pinçait pour lui quand ils étaient tous les deux à Poudlard ! L'animagus n'en revenait pas de ne pas s'en être aperçudurant leurs études.

-Je vois que tu es surpris.

-Effectivement. Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Demanda l'ex-prisonnier, éberlué.

-Comment ? Je ne sais pas, c'est venu petit à petit je suppose, mais je m'en suis rendu compte d'un coup. Et pourquoi ? Et bien, je pense que l'explication que je viens de te donner est l'une des raisons de mon attirance pour toi. Ainsi que ta verve, ton humour à deux balles, ton insolence, tes yeux magnifiques, bien qu'actuellement tu penses le contraire, et bien sûr n'oublions pas ton petit cul. Finit Severus avec un petit sourire en coin.

L'héritier des Black finit par lâcher le drap qui était légèrement descendu. Mais Severus ne s'arrêta pas là. Il prit le bras de Sirius et totalement nus, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Le jeune Griffondor suivit les deux hommes, tout en essayant de ne pas laisser traîner son regard sur les silhouettes devant lui. Cependant, quand Snape plaça Sirius devant un grand miroir en pied, Harry ne put s'empêcher de détailler le corps de son parrain. Par le souvenir précédent, il savait que Sirius était très maigre, mais le Survivant était persuadé que son parrain avait encore perdu du poids entre les deux scènes. Ses côtes ressortaient terriblement, son ventre était anormalement gonflé et ses jambes semblaient à peine supporter son poids.

-Il est vrai que tu as beaucoup changé depuis tes années à Poudlard. Mais Sirius, Azkaban n'est pas la pire prison du monde sorcier pour rien. Ton corps subit les dommages de ton esprit. Et ça se voit ici, dit Severus en plaçant sa main sur le corps de Sirius, et ici, répéta-t-il en la bougeant légèrement. Mais ça se ressent aussi dans des gestes du quotidien. Tu es essoufflé après avoir monté un étage, tu ne peux rien porter de trop lourd. Et on ne peut pas s'unir totalement, on est obligé de se contenter de vagues préliminaires qui t'épuisent. Cette situation ne peut pas durer Sirius. Regardes, tu es encore plus maigre que moi, alors que j'ai déjà une allure frêle. Tu n'es pas toi, Sirius. Ceci est le reflet d'un autre et il est temps que tu reprennes ta place. Dans l'ordre, auprès de Potter. Autrement tu vas mourir Black. C'est réellement ça que tu veux, laisser ton filleul orphelin une seconde fois ?

Les larmes abondaient dans les yeux de Sirius. Il se rendit compte de l'importance des paroles de Severus, de leur portée également et il ne voulut pas penser aux conséquences qu'entraînerait la question du potionniste.

-Non. Tu as raison, je me suis laissé aller à nouveau car lorsque tout le monde est reparti, je me suis senti seul. Mais je ne pourrais pas aider Harry en continuant ainsi. Mais s'il-te-plaît, dit-il en se tournant vers Severus, ne me laisse pas.

-Non, je te promets, je t'aiderai.

Harry pleurait. Les larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes de ses yeux. Le mal-être de son parrain était si visible en cet instant précis, si intense, qu'il ressentit une immense peine de ne pas avoir été là pour lui. Et dans le même temps, il remerciait Merlin et les Fondateurs que Snape ait été près de lui, avec lui, qu'il ait soutenu Sirius. Harry se dit que l'ancien directeur de Serpentard était très étrange : il avait haï son parrain avec tant de force que le jeune homme avait du mal à comprendre comment l'homme pouvait être aussi patient, aussi indulgent et aussi compréhensif désormais. Comment était-ce seulement possible ? Ou est-ce que le ressentiment de Snape envers Sirius venait de cette admiration qu'il avait eue lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux plus jeunes et qui s'était muée en désir au fil du temps. Désir qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais pu assouvir et qui s'était transformé en frustration puis en haine viscérale. En tout cas, la relation entre les deux hommes était beaucoup plus complexe que ce qu'on pouvait penser au premier abord. Et Harry se sentait légèrement dépassé, mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'appesantir davantage que la brume argentée venait le chercher pour un autre souvenir.

* * *

 _SS/SB ***** SS/SB *****SS/SB ***** SS/SB ***** SS/SB_

* * *

Harry avait l'impression que son parrain et Snape avait du mal à quitter la chambre du premier car le souvenir qu'il visionnait en ce moment se déroulait également dans la pièce. Heureusement pour lui, cette fois, les deux protagonistes étaient habillés.

-Tu dis qu'il l'a vu… directement comme s'il était dans la peau du serpent ?

-Oui, il y avait tellement de peur dans sa voix, je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire. J'ai essayé de le rassurer du mieux que je pouvais, mais comment puis-je être de sûr de ce que je lui ai dit.

-Ce qu'il ressentait venait de Voldemort et non de lui. Tu as bien fait de lui dire tout ça, c'est ce qu'il fallait.

-Tu penses ?

-Bien sûr, autrement je ne te le dirais pas. Et puis tu ne pouvais pas être vraiment très précis, étant donné que la magie de l'esprit n'est pas vraiment ton domaine de prédilection. Argumenta Snape.

-Tu crois que Dumbledore va faire quoi ? Interrogea Sirius, d'un ton inquiet après un moment de silence.

-Je n'en suis pas encore très sûr. Il m'a expliqué la situation également mais nous ne sommes pas encore certains de ce que ça pourrait être…

Finalement tu vas avoir beaucoup de monde pour Noël. Lança Snape sur un ton plus léger.

-Oui ils restent tous là, y compris Harry. J'espère qu'on pourra se rapprocher un peu plus. Le ton de Sirius était joyeux. Au fait, tu pourras venir pour les fêtes toi aussi ?

-Je pense que je passerai juste en coup de vent. Je ne tiens pas à passer une journée entière en compagnie de toute la famille Weasley et l'Ordre du Phénix au grand complet.

-Mais et moi ? Est-ce que je ne mérite pas un déplacement ? Après tout c'est bientôt Noël et j'ai moi aussi le droit à un cadeau non ?

Tout en prononçant ces paroles, Sirius avait rapproché le corps de Snape du sien afin de pouvoir déboutonner à sa guise la robe noire dont était pourvu le professeur de potion. Il avait passé sa main sur les épaules afin d'enlever le vêtement le plus rapidement possible. Les habits en-dessous étaient de la même couleur que la robe tombée par terre. Le regard d'Harry, qu'il avait voulu détourner, était resté bloqué sur les cicatrices qui marbraient le dos de l'espion, débarrassé de la chemise à peine quelques secondes après la robe. Harry se demanda si les abrasions étaient des conséquences de l'entrée au service de Voldemort ou si elles dataient d'avant. D'après les premiers souvenirs qu'il avait vus, l'enfance de Snape n'avait pas été heureuse. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu continuer sa réflexion, une nouvelle émanation argentée le transporta vers une autre scène.

* * *

 _SS/SB ***** SS/SB *****SS/SB ***** SS/SB ***** SS/SB_

* * *

Les deux silhouettes étaient parfaitement visibles, même dessous les draps. Le soleil éclairait la pièce de ses rayons chaleureux malgré la saison. Harry se fit la réflexion que n'importe qui aurait pu rentrer à n'importe quel moment mais en voyant un paquet bien emballé à moitié caché sous le lit de Sirius, le jeune homme pensa que ça devait être le jour même de Noël et il se rappela que ce jour-là, lui, Hermione, les Weasley au grand complet ainsi que Remus mais aussi Fol Œil et Mondingus étaient allés voir Monsieur Weasley à l'hôpital. Il ne restait donc plus que Sirius au Square, mais pas si seul que cela en fin de compte.

Le son d'une conversation monta aux oreilles du spectateur et il se concentra dessus.

-Bien, maintenant que tu es enfin rassasié, je peux savoir ce que signifie ce comportement ?

-Pourquoi ? Il me semble que tu ne t'es pas beaucoup débattu et que cette … envie soudaine et irrépressible t'a plu.

Harry ne pouvait voir les visages de Sirius ou de Snape car ils étaient entièrement camouflés sous les draps. Et il sembla au jeune homme que c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi car il avait du mal à concevoir que son parrain ait une sexualité et plus encore avec son ancien professeur de potions. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer quel regard pouvait avoir l'homme en ce moment.

-Non, en effet, mais je souhaite malgré tout une réponse. Honnêtement, que se passe-t-il Sirius ? Tu es toujours passionné depuis quelque temps, mais là, je sens qu'il y a autre chose en plus aujourd'hui.

Au final, Harry n'était pas sûr de vouloir continuer à entendre cette conversation. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle allait devenir beaucoup trop privée et intime à son goût. Mais si Snape lui avait laissé ces souvenirs-là en particulier, ne devait-il pas faire un effort malgré tout ? L'homme était mort sous ses yeux et toute la haine qu'il pouvait ressentir à son égard se transformait, au fil du visionnage de ses pensées, en une masse tourbillonnante de sentiments contradictoires. Il fallait qu'il aille jusqu'au bout, qu'il découvre la vérité qu'importe si celle-ci était dure à supporter.

Harry revint au lit devant lui car un grand mouvement rejeta le drap par-dessus la tête des deux hommes. Sirius s'assit dans le lit, bien calé contre l'oreiller qui reposait sur le montant en bois derrière lui. Harry fut soulagé de constater que son parrain avait l'air en bien meilleur condition physique. Ses os ressortaient beaucoup moins et il semblait avoir repris du poids. L'animagus soupira fortement et parla :

-Ils sont tous allés à l'hôpital et j'en ai profité pour te demander de venir c'est tout… Expliqua l'animagus avec une petite moue sur le visage.

-Donc en gros, tu penses que je suis quoi ? Une pute que tu peux ramener chez toi dès que l'envie t'en prend, que tu tires et qui doit repartir discrètement et rapidement une fois l'affaire finie ? C'est ça ? S'emporta violemment Snape. Tu te fous carrément de ma gueule là !

-Non, bien sûr que non. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. Je…

Mais Sirius s'interrompit quand il vit Snape sortir du lit. Harry détourna vivement les yeux à ce moment-là de peur de voir son professeur en très légère tenue.

-Ecoute-moi bien. Je comprends parfaitement que tu puisses te sentir frustré et incompris, mais tu n'as pas à passer ta colère, ton envie ou tout autre sentiment sur moi. Je ne suis pas…

La rage et la colère qui se peignaient sur les traits de Snape l'empêchaient de formuler correctement ses pensées. Harry se rendit compte qu'il le comprenait dans une certaine mesure.

-Si tu veux participer plus, essayer de faire avancer ou bouger les choses, contacte Dumbledore, Reprit Snape, mais ne passe pas tes nerfs sur moi. Tu te crois tout seul dans ton petit monde, seul et incompris, malheureux car tu ne peux pas bouger. Mais tu devrais changer de disque Sirius. Ca fait des mois que tu es comme prisonnier ici et tu ne fais rien de tes journées. Alors que tu pourrais en faire bien plus si tu t'en donnais les moyens. Essaya d'expliquer Snape.

-Ah oui et comment ? J'ai déjà parlé à Dumbledore, j'ai essayé de le convaincre de me faire participer à des missions ou toute autre tâche plus utile que rester enfermé mais il n'a même pas daigné m'écouter.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est en te laissant aller comme tu le fais que tu arriveras à quelque chose !

-J'ai passé douze ans en prison pour un meurtre que je n'ai pas commis, douze ans ! Toi tu y es resté à peine quelques semaines. Tu devrais savoir pourtant quelles peuvent être les conséquences sur un esprit, sur un corps, alors ne vient pas me reprocher de me négliger encore une fois ! Cria Sirius à bout de nerf.

Harry comprit aux dernières paroles de son parrain que cette discussion ne devait pas être la première du genre entre les deux hommes. Snape ne parla pas pendant un instant, regardant l'autre homme avec dépit et une pointe de désespoir au fond des yeux. Puis il dit :

-Finalement tu ne changeras jamais, c'est toujours toi et ta petite personne avant tout. Je ne te parlais pas d'Azkaban, pas de ces douze années de « sacrifice », pour rien en plus, mais de ce que tu deviens maintenant. Tu es sorti Sirius, il est temps pour toi de passer à autre chose. Tu veux que ton filleul soit fier de toi, qu'il ait envie de venir vivre ici une fois qu'il sera majeur ? Tu veux qu'on change d'opinion sur toi, qu'on voie un homme adulte et mature et non l'adolescent arrogant et vaniteux d'autrefois ?

-Oh non, ne remet pas encore ça sur le tapis. Je croyais qu'on en avait fini avec Poudlard ?

-Moi aussi, mais apparemment tu ne sembles pas prêt à grandir.

Sirius allait répliquer quelque chose, mais se retint au dernier moment. Harry comprenait la colère et le ressentiment des deux hommes, mais il ne saisissait pas encore très bien comment la conversation avait pu dégénérer à ce point et en aussi peu de temps entre les amants. Il fut ébahit de voir son parrain s'approcher de la porte de sa chambre, l'ouvrir en grand et se retourner vers Snape. Il lui fit un signe de la tête, lui désignant la sortie. L'autre homme secoua la tête d'un air résigné et récupéra tous ses habits, les enfila à la va-vite puis sortit sans un mot. A peine était-il sur le palier que la porte de la chambre claqua très fortement dans son dos et l'espion secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il transplana immédiatement après avoir mis de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

* * *

 _SS/SB ***** SS/SB *****SS/SB ***** SS/SB ***** SS/SB_

* * *

Harry se mit à réfléchir alors à la situation et se souvint qu'à l'époque il avait pensé que c'était son départ pour Poudlard qui avait fait sombrer Sirius dans la mélancolie. Avec le recul et les souvenirs de Snape, il se dit que finalement la détresse de son parrain avait été bien plus profonde qu'il ne l'avait pensé sur le moment. Les paroles de son ex-professeur laissaient comme un goût amer au fond de sa bouche, sûrement car elle énonçait une vérité que Harry n'était pas prêt à supporter, et Sirius non plus, s'il devait en croire la dispute précédente des deux adultes.

* * *

 _SS/SB ***** SS/SB *****SS/SB ***** SS/SB ***** SS/SB_

* * *

Le nouveau décor se stabilisa et les remords l'envahirent avant même qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette scène et aujourd'hui il regrettait plus que tout de ne pas avoir fait plus d'efforts.

 _Il poussa la porte de la cuisine et vit Sirius et Snape, assis à la table, lançant tous les deux des regards noirs dans des directions opposées. Il régnait un silence lourd d'hostilité réciproque. Une lettre était posée devant Sirius._

 _-Heu… dit Harry pour signaler sa présence._

 _Snape tourna les yeux vers lui, le visage encadré de deux rideaux de cheveux noirs et gras._

 _-Asseyez-vous Potter._

 _-Tu sais, dit Sirius d'une voix forte en se balançant sur les pieds arrière de sa chaise, le visage levé vers le plafond, j'aimerais bien que tu évites de donner des ordres quand tu es ici. C'est ma maison, je te le rappelle._

 _Une horrible rougeur se diffusa sur le visage blanchâtre de Snape. Harry s'assit sur une chaise à côté de Sirius, face au professeur de potions._

 _-J'étais censé vous voir seul, Potter, dit celui-ci avec son habituel rictus méprisant. Mais Black…_

 _-Je suis son parrain, rappela Sirius en parlant plus fort que jamais._

 _-Je suis venu ici sur ordre de Dumbledore, répliqua Snape, dont l'irritation rendait par contraste la voix plus assourdie, mais reste donc avec nous, Black, je sais que tu aimes bien … participer._

 _-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? répliqua Sirius en laissant sa chaise retomber sur ses quatre pieds avec un grand bruit._

 _-Tout simplement que tu dois te sentir… disons frustré de ne rien pouvoir faire d'utile (Snape accentua légèrement le mot) pour l'Ordre._

 _Ce fut au tour de Sirius de rougir. Snape retroussa la lèvre dans une expression de triomphe et se tourna vers Harry._

 _-Le directeur m'a chargé de vous dire, Potter, qu'il souhaite vous voir prendre des cours d'occlumancie dès le début de ce trimestre._

 _-Des cours de quoi ? demanda Harry, interloqué._

 _Le rictus de Snape s'accentua._

 _-D'occlumancie, Potter. La défense magique de l'esprit contre les tentatives de pénétration extérieure. Une branche obscure de la magie mais très utile._

Harry se souvint qu'il avait alors pensé que cela ne servait à rien vu que tout le monde lui répétait qu'il n'était pas possédé. Aujourd'hui il se disait que s'il avait pris les cours de Snape un peu plus au sérieux, son parrain serait toujours en vie.

Il revint au souvenir en voyant son lui âgé de quinze ans sauter par-dessus une table essayant de séparer Snape et Sirius.

 _-Tu me traites de lâche ? rugit Sirius._

 _Il voulut écarter Harry mais celui-ci refusa de bouger._

 _-Je pense que c'est ça, en effet, répondit Snape._

Maintenant, les paroles du professeur avaient une toute autre signification pour Harry et il se dit que Sirius avait dû être blessé d'entendre son amant parler de lui comme cela. Il comprenait mieux à présent la réaction de l'animagus, qu'il avait trouvée excessive sur l'instant.

Au même moment, Monsieur Weasley arriva ainsi que le reste de la famille, interrompant les deux hommes dans leur duel visuel. Snape lui rappela l'horaire de son cours et partit sans un regard en arrière. Sirius fixait la porte avec un regard furieux et quand Monsieur Weasley l'interrogea, il donna une excuse vague et essaya, avec succès, de passer à un autre sujet.

Si Harry avait su à l'époque, il aurait demandé de plus amples explications à Sirius, mais tout ce qui l'avait inquiété sur l'instant était les cours avec Snape et non la réaction violente de son parrain.

Le jeune homme savait qu'il était possible de truquer des souvenirs, de les modifier, mais il ne voyait absolument pas la raison pour laquelle Snape l'aurait fait. Ils ne s'aimaient pas vraiment, Harry le haïssait même depuis que son ancien professeur avait tué Dumbledore. Il était, par ce fait, obligé d'admettre que tous ces souvenirs étaient vrais, ces moments volés que Sirius et Snape avaient partagé loin de tous les regards, ces instants de tendresse dans un monde qui s'embrasait lentement. Etait-il vraiment possible que personne n'en ait rien su, que jamais nul n'ait remarqué quoique ce soit ? Harry se sentait perdu et terriblement coupable.

Mais déjà le brouillard blanchâtre l'emmenait ailleurs.

* * *

 _SS/SB ***** SS/SB *****SS/SB ***** SS/SB ***** SS/SB_

* * *

Il se vit, dans le laboratoire de Snape, lors de son premier cours d'occlumancie. Il sentait les émotions de son professeur de potions particulièrement virulentes lorsqu'il prononça le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, chose que Snape lui reprocha immédiatement. Il vit l'autre homme s'introduire dans son esprit. Il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas du tout été prêt à ça. Mais ses pensées se stoppèrent quand il sentit des sentiments qui n'étaient définitivement pas les siens.

Tout d'abord une satisfaction de savoir que l'esprit du gamin lui était accessible, puis une surprise quand il vit l'enfant regarder, avec envie et jalousie, un jeune garçon qui devait être son cousin, jouer avec un vélo. Puis une sensation étrange en voyant le gosse se faire courser par un chien. Une émotion proche de la compassion fila à travers son esprit avant que Snape ne passe à un autre souvenir. Le choc quand il se rendit compte que le môme avait réellement eu assez de puissance pour repousser tous ces Détraqueurs, ce qui voulait dire que malgré tout ce qu'il avait vu avant, Potter avait connu le bonheur.

C'était très étrange pour Harry comme sensation : il ressentait ses propres émotions par moments, les émotions qu'il avait ressenti à quinze ans et à d'autres moments, il percevait les troubles de Snape face à ses souvenirs. Le mélange laissa Harry complètement retourné quand il se vit mettre fin à l'intrusion de Snape par un sortilège cuisant.

Harry regarda à nouveau Snape entrer dans son esprit et le quitter quand son autre lui tomba à nouveau par terre. Il se rappelait parfaitement de la tentative suivante : c'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait compris que le couloir dont il avait rêvé à l'époque pendant des mois conduisait au département des mystères. Il se vit commencer à interroger Snape et une vive panique monta en lui. Il se rendit compte que ce n'étaient pas ses émotions mais celles de son ex-professeur. Le jeune homme comprit alors que l'espion avait profité de la première occasion pour détourner la conversation et y mettre un terme. Il ne voulait pas donner d'informations au garçon, ni l'encourager à s'interroger plus que cela sur les rêves du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry se rendit compte que Snape savait qu'il rêvait de Voldemort, qu'il était au courant non pas par les confidences de Dumbledore mais par celles de son maître car le sentiment d'inquiétude qui pointait dans les souvenirs de Snape montrait qu'il ne voulait clairement pas que l'adolescent devant lui continue ses interrogations. Le cours prit finalement fin tout comme le souvenir.

* * *

 _SS/SB ***** SS/SB *****SS/SB ***** SS/SB ***** SS/SB_

* * *

La scène suivante devait dater de quelques jours à peine après le dernier souvenir, car il se rappelait avec précision de la soirée qui avait suivi son cours avec Snape où il avait perçu le sentiment de joie intense de Voldemort et les gros titres du lendemain qui annonçaient la libération de Bellatrix. Et cette femme, ou plutôt ce monstre, se trouvait précisément devant lui actuellement.

-Tiens, Snape, que fais-tu encore ici ?

-Le Maître m'a demandé de venir.

-Tu ne me souhaites pas un bon retour ? Tu vas pouvoir regagner ta place avec les chiens, maintenant que je suis là, de nouveau auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dit la cousine de Sirius avec un air de pur ravissement.

-Je crains que tu ne t'avances de trop, ma chère Bella. Répondit une voix derrière elle.

Les deux disciples saluèrent leur maître en s'inclinant.

-Je préfère que tu réserves tes forces pour l'instant Bella. Le moment n'est pas encore venu où tu pourras retrouver tes habitudes. Tu dois d'abord te refaire une santé.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regardait sa plus fidèle servante avec une pointe de joie et une intense satisfaction qui dégoûta profondément Snape. Harry sentait l'aversion de l'homme pour les deux personnes qui l'accompagnaient se faire de plus de plus grande. Et c'est là qu'il comprit pourquoi Snape avait été aussi chiant et insistant durant les cours d'occlumancie. Il réussissait à cacher ses émotions à Voldemort même en étant si près de lui, il arrivait à lui faire croire qu'il le servirait jusqu'à la mort dans un élan d'envie et de recherche avide de pouvoir.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait plus vraiment l'espion : il s'était soumis à Voldemort avec une répulsion tangible pour quiconque pouvant réellement lire en lui. Il avait consacré sa vie à se tenir prêt à espionner le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps pour un homme qu'il avait fini par tué. Mais pourquoi Snape avait-il mis fin à la vie de Dumbledore alors que lui seul aurait pu le sortir de cette impasse. Harry espérait plus que tout avoir les réponses à ses nombreuses questions après avoir visionné tous les souvenirs de Snape.

* * *

 _SS/SB ***** SS/SB *****SS/SB ***** SS/SB ***** SS/SB_

* * *

Harry se retrouva dans le bureau de Snape. Il sentait que ce dernier était très en colère. Il vit son ancien professeur se diriger vers la cheminée et prendre une poignée de poudre dans un petit pot sur le linteau. Il jeta le produit dans l'âtre qui s'alluma soudainement et Harry se dépêcha de suivre l'homme dans l'étroite excavation en pierre.

Ils atterrirent au Square, directement dans le salon. Il faisait nuit à l'extérieur, mais Harry pouvait dire d'après le journal qu'il voyait sur le canapé, que plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la scène précédente. En se tournant à nouveau vers l'espion, il ressentit brusquement une puissante montée d'adrénaline car il ne le vit nulle part dans la pièce. Il entendit des bruits de pas venant des escaliers et s'y dirigea juste à temps pour voir la cape de Snape disparaître au premier étage. Il monta les marches rapidement afin de rattraper son retard et arriva pile au moment où Severus cogna à la porte de la chambre de son parrain. Harry trouva la situation forte étrange mais ne voulut rien présager avant d'avoir eu plus d'indices.

Comme aucune réponse ne venait de la pièce où il voulait entrer, Snape se permit de pénétrer sans l'accord de son propriétaire. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de ne pas voir l'animagus dans la chambre, tout autant que Harry. Cependant le jeune homme distingua des bruits derrière lui tout comme l'ex-Mangemort qui pivota subitement vers le seuil de la pièce. Sirius arriva les bras chargés de livres et il fut tout aussi surpris que son vis-à-vis de le découvrir là ce qu'il ne manqua pas de lui faire savoir :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Surtout à cette heure ?

-Dumbledore m'a dit il y a quelques jours que tu étais sorti de la maison et apparemment sans aucune raison ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu essayes de te faire arrêter ?

Sirius fit un vague haussement d'épaule, tout en allant déposer ses livres sur le bureau. Puis il se retourna vers Snape et croisa les bras, prêt à l'affrontement.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Cela fait des semaines que tu m'évites, depuis qu'on s'est enguelé et tout d'un coup tu débarques ici en me hurlant dessus et en pensant que je vais te répondre ? Tu ne penses pas que tu abuses un peu ?

-Je… Je… Bégaya l'espion.

-Et bien, si j'avais su qu'un jour j'arriverai à te clouer le bec… Ricana Black.

-Je voulais revenir…

-Ah bon, je n'avais pas remarqué…

-Tu veux bien me laisser finir ma phrase au moins ?!

Sirius poussa un profond soupir. Il contourna Snape afin de s'asseoir tranquillement sur le lit.

-Je suis désolé, d'accord. Je voulais revenir, mais les évènements se sont enchaînés et ensuite je n'ai pas osé car beaucoup de temps s'était écoulé et je ne voulais pas qu'on se dispute à nouveau. Répondit calmement Severus.

-Que s'est-il passé la dernière fois pour que tu perdes à ce point ton sang-froid ? Interrogea Sirius inquiet malgré tout.

-Je revenais d'une réunion chez Tu-Sais-Qui… Parfois j'ai juste l'impression de n'être qu'une marionnette entre les mains d'Albus et du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Fais ci, fais ça, vas ici, vas là, mens-lui, dis-lui la vérité mais pas trop quand même… Et puis, Il est de plus en plus violent. Comme Il ne peut pas se défouler sur les moldus pour l'instant, ainsi que sur les sorciers `inférieurs', Il s'en prend à nous pour pouvoir réaffirmer sa domination, sa puissance, son contrôle. C'est épuisant. Mais je reconnais que je me suis emporté la dernière fois et que tu n'avais pas grand-chose à voir avec cela. C'est tombé sur toi, c'est tout. .Je t'assure que je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de te hurler dessus comme je l'ai fait. Je dois avouer que j'ai moi-même été assez surpris de mon propre comportement.

Parfois je me demande comment on en est arrivé là. Toute cette rancœur, tous ces accrochages, je pensais véritablement qu'on aurait pu les laisser derrière nous, repartir de presque zéro.

Après un petit moment de flottement, l'animagus répondit :

-Je suis désolé moi aussi, je me suis également emporté et je n'aurais pas dû, surtout devant Harry.

Les deux hommes laissèrent un silence apaisant et serein flotter entre eux, jusqu'à ce que l'ancien professeur ne reprenne la parole :

-Bien maintenant que ceci est réglé, tu vas pouvoir me dire pourquoi tu es sorti ? Tu voulais une arrestation spectaculaire ?

-Je n'essaye pas de me faire arrêter, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense cela ?

-Tu es sorti et…

-Oui je suis sorti, effectivement ! Mais ce n'est pas pour les raisons que tout le monde pense. J'avais réellement besoin de sortir… Il fallait que... Il le fallait. Finit Sirius.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne pouvais demander à quelqu'un de te rapporter ce que tu voulais tellement au point de mettre ta sécurité en danger ainsi que celle des membres de l'Ordre et de ton filleul par la même occasion ?

-Tu ne comprends pas… Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Essaya l'animagus.

-Oh bon sang, Black, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si urgent, hein ? Cria Severus.

-J'… J'avais besoin de voir un médecin.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas demander à Dumbledore d'amener Pomfresh ? Franchement Sirius, je…

-Je ne pouvais pas voir Pomfresh, sinon Dumbledore aurait posé des questions auxquelles je ne veux pas répondre. Interrompit l'ancien prisonnier.

-C'est ridicule, qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces excuses ?

-Tu veux la vérité, tu la veux vraiment ?

-Ne me prendspas pour un con, dis seulement que tu voulais sortir juste histoire de faire ton intéres…

A ces mots, Harry vit son parrain bondir du lit, se diriger vers Snape et le plaquer contre la porte derrière lui.

-Je suis enceint ! Je porte ton enfant ! Cria Sirius. Voilà ce qu'il y a, voilà ce que je devais cacher à Dumbledore et au reste de l'Ordre, voilà pourquoi je ne me sentais pas bien depuis plusieurs semaines, voilà pourquoi je devais absolument voir quelqu'un de plus compétent que Pomfresh ! Le Maraudeur extériorisait son angoisse après plusieurs semaines à se ronger les sangs.

Cette tirade eut au moins le mérite de coupler le sifflet du directeur des Serpentard. Sirius relâcha le col du vêtement de Snape et repartit s'installer sur le matelas. L'espion s'était totalement figé face aux mots de l'ancien prisonnier et il le regardait avec effroi.

-Je sais que ça peut paraître très étrange. Je ne me suis pas senti très bien il y a déjà plusieurs semaines. Puis j'ai commencé à avoir des nausées tous les matins. Tu penses bien que je n'ai pas tout de suite imaginé que je pouvais porter un enfant, cependant, j'avais beau prendre des potions contre les coups de froid et autres virus qui circulent durant l'hiver, pas moyen que ça passe. Puis ma magie a commencé à devenir instable et il m'est arrivé de casser des petits objets quand j'étais énervé ou frustré de ma situation. Mais bizarrement, je sentais que je m'affaiblissais. Je n'en pouvais plus, Sev. Je voulais juste aller mieux, reprendre des forces, ne plus m'endormir n'importe où, n'importe quand. Je n'arrivais plus à faire passer aucun aliment. Et tu imagines, ne plus pouvoir contrôler ma magie. Ca me faisait paniquer. Alors j'ai décidé d'aller à Saint-Mangouste.

Tu dois sûrement le savoir, mais il y a un étage spécial qui est réservé aux familles, disons, les plus riches, celles qui peuvent se payer des suppléments dirons-nous.

Snape approuva de la tête.

-Il se trouve que les médicomages qui y sont en service peuvent offrir plus de possibilités si tu les motives. J'ai pris un rendez-vous sous un autre nom, j'y suis allé pour découvrir ce que j'avais. J'ai vu une médicomage et je lui ai lancé plusieurs sorts afin qu'elle ne puisse divulguer aucune information. Elle m'a fait de nombreux tests, et aucun n'expliquait mon état. Alors elle m'a posé des questions, m'a demandé quels symptômes je ressentais exactement. Quand je lui ai parlé des nausées, de mon état d'épuisement et surtout de ma magie qui s'extériorisait si facilement, elle a lancé un sort à tout hasard sur mon ventre et il se trouve que le sort, contre toute attente, a fonctionné.

Au fur et à mesure que Sirius relatait son entretien, Severus s'approchait de lui et il finit par s'asseoir en face de l'autre homme sur le lit. Les larmes perlaient des yeux de Sirius et bientôt elles descendirent, léchant doucement ses joues.

-Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, à comprendre comment cela était possible. La médicomage a fait une recherche génétique et elle a trouvé un gène qui permettrait à mon corps de créer un utérus artificiel dans certaines conditions. Elle m'a ensuite expliqué que le fœtus se développera comme dans un utérus normal. Mais que lorsque viendra le temps où l'enfant naîtra, un passage se formera entre l'utérus et, … disons mon canal normal…, pour expulser l'enfant. Et que par la suite, ce passage disparaîtra.

Après un instant de silence durant lequel l'animagus laissa au professeur de potion du temps pour digérer les informations, la voix de ce dernier retentit :

-Quelles conditions ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu as dit qu'il fallait certaines conditions pour créer cet utérus. Lesquelles ?

-Nous devions partager notre magie, avoir été en symbiose totale durant une union. Annonça Sirius en lançant un regard vers son vis-à-vis.

L'espion écarquilla les yeux en entendant les paroles de l'autre homme. Un échange de magie était très rare entre deux personnes, même dans leur monde. Cela ne se produisait en général que lors des cérémonies de mariage suivant un rituel très précis. Et même alors, ces échanges s'avéraient très faibles. Qu'eux deux aient pu le faire, sans même le remarquer, et alors que rien ne les liaient, ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Mais d'après ce que le Maraudeur put comprendre du sursaut de l'ancien Mangemort et de son regard fuyant par la suite, il n'était pas encore prêt à l'admettre.

Harry ressentait que Snape était particulièrement troublé. D'ailleurs les émotions de l'homme étaient souvent confuses et Harry avait parfois beaucoup de mal à les comprendre.

-Je… Tu en es absolument sûr ?

-Oui. Il n'y a plus aucun doute possible. dit Sirius en se levant et en retirant rapidement le tee-shirt qu'il portait.

Il ouvrit également le bouton de son pantalon et descendit la fermeture afin de faire glisser légèrement le tissu de ses hanches. Severus put alors voir la petite bedaine que son amant trimballait ce qui le fit sourire. Oui, il y avait effectivement une bosse assez conséquente au niveau du bas ventre de l'animagus. Ce dernier revint s'installer sur le matelas et se rhabilla correctement.

-Je pense qu'il va me falloir un peu de temps pour bien prendre en compte la situation. Tu en es à combien ?

-Quatre mois d'après la médicomage. Elle a dit que je risquais sûrement d'accoucher après les neuf mois indiqués pour les femmes parce que l'enfant a besoin de la magie de ses deux parents c'est pourquoi il mettra un peu plus de temps à se développer, donc avec un peu de chance, j'irai jusqu'à la rentrée prochaine des enfants. Enfin j'espère.

-Et si tu accouches avant ?

-Et bien je pense qu'on n'aura pas le choix et que je serais obligé de le dire à tout le monde.

-Ah parce que si tu accouches après, tu comptes le dire à personne. Et tu feras comment pour garder un nourrisson ici ? Tu vas le laisser en permanence dans ta chambre ?

-Non j'y ai bien réfléchi. J'ai mis Andromeda au courant de la situation. Et avant que tu ne hurles, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je n'avais personne à qui en parler, si quelqu'un de l'Ordre le savait et se faisait capturer, il n'aurait pas fallu longtemps avant que cette information ne lui échappe. Et puis tu ne venais plus, comment aurais-je pu t'en parler avant ? Fit Sirius en lui lançant un regard.

Andromeda était toute désignée : elle est de ma famille, elle ne me trahira pas d'une part parce que sa fille fait partie de l'Ordre d'autre part parce qu'elle n'a aucune raison de le faire.

Elle m'a proposé de prendre l'enfant avec elle une fois qu'il serait né. Je pense qu'on pourra passer chez elle régulièrement et avec facilité, si on arrive à bien s'y prendre, sans que cela paraisse suspect. Elle l'élèvera le temps de la guerre et quand tout sera fini, on pourra récupérer notre enfant tranquillement. Et par la même occasion on pourra dire à tout le monde qu'on est ensemble.

En voyant Snape lancer un regard furieux à son parrain, Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire. Sirius n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

-Et si elle se fait capturer ?

-Bah pourquoi ?

-Peut-être parce que justement sa fille fait partie de l'Ordre, peut-être parce qu'elle est une sang-pur qui a trahi sa famille, épousé un moldu, renié ce qu'elle était et son éducation ?

-Tu n'a aucune idée de qui est ma cousine apparemment. Je sais que Tonks a l'air assez docile et maladroite, mais crois-moi, jamais Andromeda ne se laissera prendre. Elle a sept ans de plus que Bellatrix, elle lui a appris presque tout ce qu'elle sait. Jamais elle ne perdra et surtout pas contre des Mangemorts. Je lui fais entièrement confiance.

-Mais enfin…

-Ecoute, je sais que c'est risqué, que nous avons beaucoup à perdre. Ta couverture, notre enfant, nos vies même, mais je pense que ça en vaut véritablement le coup. Je pense qu'on mérite d'avoir une famille, d'avoir une vie heureuse non ?

-Si bien sûr, mais disons que ce plan est plus que risqué. Il faut tabler sur l'éventualité que tu accouches après la rentrée, sur l'éventualité que ta cousine ne soit jamais attaquée, sur l'éventualité que Tonks ne rentre pas chez sa mère à un moment inopportun…

-Oh ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je suis sûr que ça ne la dérangerait pas de rester un peu plus au Square. Dit Sirius avec un ton conspirateur.

Severus leva les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche, mais préféra finalement la refermer. Ce n'était pas toujours bon de savoir tout ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son amant.

-Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que ce plan n'est pas sûr.

-Je sais bien, mais c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée et qui était la moins risquée. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment faire autrement.

-De toute façon on aura le temps d'en rediscuter avant que cet enfant ne vienne au monde.

-Tu veux toucher ?

-Hein ?

-Mon ventre, tu veux le toucher ? Ça fait bizarre la première fois, mais au final on s'y habitue très vite.

Et alors que Snape levait un regard indécis vers lui, Sirius vint s'asseoir beaucoup plus près de son amant. Il se mit perpendiculairement à Severus, une jambe tombant du lit, l'autre avec un genou replié dans le dos du professeur. Il lui prit doucement la main, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait la retirer à tout moment, puis la posa délicatement sur son abdomen nu. Effectivement, la sensation était surprenante. Le ventre de Sirius était étonnamment chaud sous ses doigts. Snape les fit glisser lentement sur toute la surface faisant des allers retours incessants et après une bonne dizaine de minutes sans bruit, il dit enfin :

-Il va te falloir des potions pour cacher tout ça.

-A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai monté tous ces livres ?

Les deux amants se regardèrent tout en souriant mais au fond de leurs yeux, Harry pouvait malgré tout lire une pointe d'angoisse, reflet des émotions qu'ils ressentaient.

* * *

 _SS/SB ***** SS/SB *****SS/SB ***** SS/SB ***** SS/SB_

* * *

Le salon du Square était plongé dans la pénombre. Seul le bout de la baguette de Snape éclairait doucement la pièce. Entendant du bruit, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, la silhouette fantomatique d'Harry le suivant. Regardant par-dessus l'épaule de l'espion, le jeune Griffondor vit son parrain fouiller dans tous les placards. Snape s'était arrêté à l'entrée de la salle et il s'appuyait sur le chambranle de la porte.

-Tu cherches quoi exactement ?

Sirius sursauta et se retourna fébrile. Il lança un regard furibond au potionniste qui se contenta d'afficher un petit sourire satisfait.

-Alors ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. J'avais un petit creux, alors je suis descendu, mais rien ne me fait véritablement envie, alors que j'ai toujours faim. Chouina le Maraudeur.

Snape s'avança enfin dans la pièce, s'assit sur une chaise autour de la table et posa un petit paquet sur le bois massif. Sirius le rejoignit rapidement, curieux de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans le coffret.

-Peut-être que ceci pourrait te combler.

-C'est pour moi ? S'exclama Sirius, étonné.

-Non, c'est pour Kreattur. Puff, évidemment c'est pour toi.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Severus ne répondit pas, se contentant de faire glisser la boîte vers son amant. Sirius prit le présent, défit le nœud entourant le coffret. La boîte, toute noire, s'ouvrait par le dessus et laissait apparaître une petite feuille plissée blanche. Sirius la souleva délicatement et découvrit cinq rangées de cinq chocolats. Les deux petites lettres présentent sur les confiseries firent hausser les sourcils de l'héritier des Black. Il releva alors ses yeux vers son amant, attendant clairement des explications.

-Je me suis souvenu de la première fois que tu as rencontré Lupin. Il mangeait une barre de chocolat et tu lorgnais tellement dessus que tu en bavais. Il l'a remarqué et il t'a proposé la moitié de sa confiserie. Tu t'es jeté dessus, comme si tu n'avais pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. De plus j'ai lu que le chocolat était très bon pour les femmes enceintes alors je me suis dit que ça te ferrai sûrement plaisir. Je... Je ne savais pas trop quoi choisir, mais on m'a dit que c'était de la bonne qualité.

-Ces chocolats coûtent très cher !

Sirius s'approcha alors de Snape, décalant sa chaise du rebord de la table afin de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Le potionniste plaça ses mains sur les hanches de l'animagus, le temps qu'il se stabilise.

-Je te remercie. Fit Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

Et il se pencha vers les lèvres de Severus, capturant son souffle. Ce dernier fit glisser ses mains un peu plus bas sur le corps de Snape et Harry se demanda s'il ne devait pas quitter la cuisine directement. Mais la voix de Sirius retentit.

-Bon bah, comme c'est un cadeau, je vais en faire bon usage.

Et il piocha dans la boîte. Il amena doucement le chocolat à ses lèvres, le posa fiévreusement sur sa langue et referma la bouche, laissant la saveur du cacao se répandre dans sa bouche. Un profond gémissement sortit de sa gorge. Le regard qu'il coula en direction de Snape ne laissait aucun doute quant à ses sentiments.

-C'est fou que tu saches aussi bien me satisfaire. Plaisanta Sirius. Mais pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ce présent ?

-Tu avais bien rendez-vous aujourd'hui non ?

-Ah c'est donc ça. Je reconnais bien là ton côté Serpentard. Tu as voulu m'acheter.

Les yeux de Sirius pétillaient de joie tandis qu'il faisait patienter l'espion. Harry fut néanmoins curieux de savoir en quoi consistait le rendez-vous de son parrain. L'animagus recula légèrement des genoux de Snape, s'appuyant sur le rebord de la table derrière lui. Le professeur fit passer ses mains devant le corps de son amant, touchant son ventre.

-Ne me fais pas languir plus encore Black.

-Ou quoi ? Répondit Sirius, taquin.

-Ou je reprends ces chocolats et je les mange un par un devant ton nez.

-Les cadeaux, ça ne se reprend pas.

Severus regarda l'animagus, un air de défi dans les yeux. Mais l'ancien Griffondor n'en fut pas touché et il se pencha à nouveau pour obtenir un baiser.

-C'est un petit garçon. Annonça Sirius tout contre les lèvres de son amant.

Ils reprirent leur baiser, mais Snape captura le corps de Sirius contre le sien puis le fit s'allonger contre le bois de la table. Alors que leurs hanches cognaient les unes contre les autres, extériorisant enfin le désir qu'ils ressentaient depuis quelques minutes, un profond soupir quitta les lèvres de Snape tandis qu'il lâchait dans un souffle :

-Tu finiras par me tuer, Black.

-Je sais, je l'ai déjà fait. Mais je t'aime trop pour le faire définitivement. Lâcha Sirius reprenant immédiatement les lèvres de Severus.

Harry se trouvait au bout de la table et il ne put que rester figer sur place en comprenant ce que son parrain avait fait sur cette table où il avait par la suite prit ses repas en compagnie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Bon sang, mais les deux hommes n'avaient-ils aucune limite ? Ils mangeaient sur cette table !

Mais le souvenir prit fin avant qu'Harry ne puisse s'insurger plus longtemps sur l'attitude désinvolte des deux hommes, les laissant à leurs occupations.

* * *

 _SS/SB ***** SS/SB *****SS/SB ***** SS/SB ***** SS/SB_

* * *

Le brouillard argenté amena Harry dans un nouveau tourbillon.

Ce fut un bruit d'eau clapotant, qui sortit Harry de ses pensées. Il était dans la salle de bain privée de la chambre de Sirius. Ce dernier, allongé dans la cuve remplie de mousse savonneuse, se reposait sur le torse de Severus.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait qu'on parle des prénoms ? Interrogea l'animagus.

Severus fit un bruit étranglé et une grimace apparut sur ses traits. Sirius n'avait pu voir la réaction de son compagnon, mais le son émis par le professeur de potion avait amené un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-C'est justement parce que je pense qu'on ne sera pas forcément d'accord dessus que je préfère qu'on en parle bien avant. Comme ça le jour où notre petit chiot sera-là, nous ne serons plus en train de nous disputer.

-Alors déjà, tu ne l'appelles pas « notre petit chiot », c'est un être humain, pas une bête ou un animal de compagnie et ensuite, au vu de la tendance dans ta famille, pas étonnant que j'ai un léger doute sur quant à tes intentions non ?

Sirius se redressa afin de mieux se caler contre son amant, et de ce fait, le haut de son corps fut découvert. Harry put alors voir que la grossesse de son parrain avait l'air bien avancée au vu de la rondeur de son ventre. Il se posait d'ailleurs beaucoup de questions sur cette particularité de la famille Black. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce phénomène avant. L'abdomen de son parrain était incontestablement distendu et rond, et il était évident maintenant qu'il portait un enfant. Un sentiment de douceur envahit Harry, émotion qui ne venait pas de lui. Le jeune homme sut avec certitude que malgré les airs froids qu'il abordait, Snape commençait à ressentir de fortes sensations pour cet enfant qui grandissait lentement dans le ventre de l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quels auraient été ses propres sentiments face à cette nouvelle vie. Il poussa un profond soupir en se disant que tout aurait été différent si son parrain était devenu père. Cependant le jeune Griffondor préféra se concentrer sur la scène devant ses yeux car il sentait la culpabilité s'emparer de son cœur. Il posa donc son regard sur l'abdomen gonflé de son parrain.

Sirius retrouva une position confortable et l'objet des pensées d'Harry fut à nouveau recouvert de mousse.

-Bien, si tu as une proposition intéressante, je t'écoute alors, vu que tu ne veux même pas de mes idées… Dit l'animagus en faisant semblant de bouder.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque de son compagnon. Il en profita pour déloger une de ses mains du dos de son amant afin de la faire passer de l'autre côté de son corps, cherchant ainsi un signe de vie du petit être que Sirius couvait.

-Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi pour être honnête. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé avoir un enfant, encore moins avec toi pour être franc. J'en suis très heureux, n'en doute pas, mais je n'avais en aucun cas songé à devenir père. Je sens que je commence doucement à accepter le fait que bientôt on devra certainement changer nos habitudes, néanmoins garder ce secret pourrait ne pas s'avérer une bonne solution. Nous n'avons pas le choix, moi à cause de Voldemort et toi parce qu'on te demanderait qui est le père, que tu ne pourrais pas répondre à moins de me mettre sur la sellette et que tu ne vas certainement pas dire que tu t'es réveillé un beau matin, enceint jusqu'au cou…

-C'est pour ça que je ne vois pas d'autre solution que confier notre bébé à Andromeda, le temps que cette guerre se finisse.

-Et si elle ne se finissait jamais, ou alors qu'on meurt tous les deux ? Notre enfant serait seul chez ta cousine, il grandirait sans parents ? Ou pire, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagnait cette guerre, qu'Andromeda se faisait tuer, comment ferions-nous pour nous retrouver ? Si les Mangemorts arrivaient à mettre la main sur toi, tu serais certainement exécuté sans délai.

Sirius se releva et se retourna brusquement afin de prendre le visage de Snape en coupe. Il posa tranquillement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant et lui donna un baiser doux et apaisant. L'animagus avait senti la voix de l'autre homme partir légèrement dans les aigus, signe qu'il commençait à paniquer.

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va advenir de cette guerre, je suis incapable de te dire que tout va bien se passer ou se terminer. Il y aura surement des morts et des blessés, mais je peux t'assurer que je t'aime. C'est la seule chose dont je sois absolument sûr actuellement. Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément grand-chose, mais te promettre que je vais rester en vie, tout comme toi, tout comme cet enfant ou tous les gens que nous aimons et que nous ne voulons pas perdre, serait un mensonge. Et je ne veux plus te mentir.

Je sais que c'est dur à entendre et encore plus difficile à accepter, mais voir la réalité en face nous permettra de mieux la surmonter, j'en suis certain.

Durant tout son petit discours, Sirius avait pris les mains de Severus et les avait posées sur son ventre, faisant des cercles apaisant, autant pour son vis-à-vis que pour lui. Et quand finalement, le professeur de potion leva les yeux vers lui, il put y lire à nouveau une farouche détermination.

-Tu sais, ça fait bizarre de te voir aussi peu maître de toi, mais d'un autre côté, ça prouve également que tu es humain. Tu as tes doutes, tes peurs et tes angoisses. Ce n'est pas que j'aime te voir paniquer, mais il est vrai que dans un certain sens, ça me rassure, je me dis qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui ressent ça. Et je dois dire que j'apprécie aussi de pouvoir prendre soin de toi… Fit Sirius avec un regard suggestif.

Le professeur de potion lui rendit son sourire puis il redressa l'animagus, se mit debout dans la baignoire afin d'en enjamber le rebord, alla chercher une grande serviette moelleuse et tendit la main vers son amant pour l'aider à quitter le baquet rempli d'eau. A peine Snape avait amorcé un mouvement afin de se lever que Harry avait détourné les yeux afin de ne pas voir le corps nu de son ancien professeur, ni par la suite de son parrain. Les deux adultes s'enroulèrent dans le tissu douillet et chaud. Severus récupéra une autre serviette, plus petite cette fois et ils se dirigèrent paisiblement vers la chambre. Harry suivit le mouvement, curieux malgré tout de la poursuite des évènements.

Une fois arrivés au bord du lit, Sirius quitta la chaleur confortable de l'étoffeafin de s'asseoir sur la literie pour se sécher convenablement le corps. Mais alors qu'il allait réclamer un bout du drap de bain, Severus appuya délicatement ses mains sur les épaules de son amant, afin de le faire basculer en arrière. Sirius laissa échapper un rire surpris mais heureux tandis que Severus, s'allongeant de tout son long près du corps de l'autre homme, lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de prendre soin de toi….

Harry avait tourné les yeux vers le couple au moment où le rire de Sirius avait surgi d'entre ses lèvres. Et malgré le soin qu'il avait mis jusqu'ici à éviter de regarder son parrain et son ancien professeur lorsqu'ils partageaient des moments intimes, le jeune homme ne put détourner ses yeux de la scène à cet instant. En effet, il voyait la main de Snape qui voyageait sur le corps de l'animagus, si légère qu'à chaque passage, la peau de l'homme enceint se couvrait de frissons, l'envie s'allumant dans son regard. Le Griffondor pouvait lire dans chaque geste, à chaque frôlement le soin et la tendresse que Severus éprouvait envers son amant. De plus, les émotions qu'il percevait lui indiquaient clairement ce que ressentait l'homme dont il voyait les souvenirs. Mais une fois encore, la brume blanche l'entoura et il se senti transporté vers une autre scène.

* * *

 _SS/SB ***** SS/SB *****SS/SB ***** SS/SB ***** SS/SB_

* * *

Harry atterrit avec surprise dans le laboratoire de Snape à Poudlard. Dès qu'il reconnut l'endroit, il sentit la nausée s'emparer de lui. Il se doutait fortement de la scène qui allait se dérouler et il n'avait aucune envie d'y assister mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour stopper la pensine.

Alors il regarda Dumbledore frapper à la porte du bureau, entendit Snape lui dire qu'il pouvait entrer. Il vit le vieux sorcier entrer, les épaules basses, puis s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en face de son employé avec lassitude. Harry entendit distinctement le directeur annoncer d'une voix morne au professeur de potions que Sirius Black était mort. Mais si Harry avait été chamboulé d'écouter le vieil homme avertir l'espion de la disparition de son plus vieil ennemi, ce ne fut absolument rien face aux sentiments qu'éprouva Severus en comprenant la portée des paroles de l'individu qui lui faisait face. La stupeur s'empara d'Harry quand il remarqua que rien ne se lisait sur le visage du responsable des Serpentard alors qu'un tourbillon d'une force inouïe se déchaînait en lui, reflet des émotions vives qu'il ressentait. Mais à peine Dumbledore mit un pied dehors que Snape se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, murmura doucement à l'attention d'un tableau qui se déplaça et découvrit un corridor. L'homme le parcourra à vive allure, toujours sans rien dire. Il en ressortit de l'autre côté, accédant ainsi à ses appartements privés d'après ce que Harry pouvait en déduire. Severus lâcha alors le souffle qu'il retenait depuis déjà plusieurs instants, Harry entendit la respiration de l'homme s'emballer tandis qu'il regardait autour de lui sans réellement voir le décor. L'homme se dirigea vers les étagères qui encombraient tout un pan de mur et d'un coup, sans que Harry ne s'y attende, il y délogea les livres qui s'y trouvaient, les jetant rageusement par terre au fur et à mesure qu'ils tombaient sous ses doigts. Harry, impuissant, assista à la colère de son ancien professeur, dans une inertie navrante. Au bout d'un moment, alors que l'agressivité du directeur des Serpentard s'affaiblissait et que sa respiration se faisait à nouveau beaucoup plus régulière, Severus s'adossa à la porte tout en ramenant ses jambes contre lui. Il laissa ses larmes tomber et quand le barrage céda finalement, des gémissements, puis des cris sortirent de ses lèvres.

Les larmes coulaient sans retenue des yeux d'Harry également et la culpabilité l'étreignit toutefois le souvenir changea brusquement, avant même qu'il n'y soit préparé.

* * *

 _SS/SB ***** SS/SB *****SS/SB ***** SS/SB ***** SS/SB_

* * *

Harry se retrouva à nouveau au Square, dans la chambre de son parrain. Les rideaux étaient tirés et la pénombre régnait sur la pièce. Malgré tout, il arrivait à voir la silhouette de Snape se détacher car un mince filet de lumière arrivait à passer sous les lourdes tentures. Cependant, Harry distinguait des formes étranges éparpillées partout sur le lit. C'est alors que Severus se leva doucement et découvrit les fenêtres de leurs étoffes. Harry vit l'aube pointer le bout de son nez loin à l'horizon et lorsqu'il se détourna de l'aurore, il eut un sursaut. Toute la literie était recouverte d'habits d'enfant, de presque toutes les couleurs.

Severus était assis sur le bord du lit, une couverture verte d'eau dans les mains. Il la déposa délicatement sur les draps alors que des larmes ruisselaient une par une de ses yeux. Son visage était décharné, des cernes noirs mangeaient son regard tandis que sa peau blafarde affichait sans aucun doute possible le chagrin qui le rongeait. L'homme se dirigea vers le bureau, ouvrit une boîte délicatement ouvragée et en sortit un magnifique petit bracelet. Au vu de la taille, Harry comprit que c'était un bijou de naissance. Il n'arriva pas à bien distinguer les mots écrits sur la gourmette. Il vit Snape serrer l'objet dans sa main qu'il avait ramenée contre lui et reculer jusqu'au lit où il se laissa tomber. L'homme se roula en position fœtale au beau milieu du matelas, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, laissant l'aube nacrée l'éclairer. Le Griffondor eut un sursaut lorsque la voix de Snape résonna à ses oreilles. D'abord doucement tel un murmure, la complainte se renforça au fur et à mesure que le nom de son parrain sortait de la bouche de l'espion. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Harry était monté sur le lit et s'y était allongé face à Severus. Mais alors qu'il voulut le toucher afin de partager sa peine, lui dire qu'il n'était pas tout seul, sa main ne put atteindre sa cible. Elle passa à travers, comme si son professeur n'était qu'un nuage, masse sans véritable forme, ni substance.

Comment avait-il put ne rien voir, ni lui, ni aucun autre ? Comment tous les membres de l'Ordre avaient-ils pu se laisser berner ? Etait-ce parce qu'ils étaient tous tellement occupés par cette guerre et par la volonté de trouver un moyen de s'en sortir ? Avaient-ils été tous aussi nombrilistes pour ne pas voir ce qui se trouvait sous leurs yeux ? Mais avaient-ils seulement voulu voir ? Auraient-ils vraiment compris ?

Si seulement l'un d'entre eux, un seul, avait vu, avait compris, ou ne serait-ce qu'avait eu un soupçon, aurait-il été possible de les sauver tous les trois ?

Toutes ces questions tournaient sans arrêt dans la tête de Harry alors qu'il regardait son professeur dans les yeux. Puis, peu à peu, ce dernier tomba dans le sommeil et Harry fut emporté ailleurs.

* * *

 _SS/SB ***** SS/SB *****SS/SB ***** SS/SB ***** SS/SB_

* * *

Le jeune homme apparût debout juste à côté de Snape. Ce dernier était assis dans le fauteuil que lui-même occupait lors de ses réunions avec le Directeur. Les deux hommes étaient en pleine discussion et le professeur de potion avait l'air contrarié.

 _-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'attend pas à ce que Drago réussisse. Il s'agit d'un simple châtiment destiné à punir les récents insuccès de Lucius. Une torture lente pour que ses parents voient Drago échouer et en payer le prix._

 _-En résumé, ce garçon est condamné à mort aussi sûrement que moi, dit Dumbledore. J'aurais tendance à croire que le successeur naturel pour accomplir ce travail, une fois que Drago aura échoué, sera vous-même ?_

 _Il y eut un bref silence._

 _-Je pense que c'est le plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

 _-Lord Voldemort prévoit donc que, dans un avenir proche, il n'aura plus besoin d'espion à Poudlard ?_

 _-Il estime en effet que l'école tombera bientôt sous sa coupe._

 _-Et si elle tombe sous sa coupe, reprit Dumbledore, presque en aparté, semblait-il, j'ai votre parole que vous ferrez tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour protéger les élèves de Poudlard ?_

 _Snape acquiesça en hochant la tête avec raideur._

 _-Bien. Alors voilà, votre première priorité sera de découvrir ce que prépare Drago. Un adolescent apeuré est un danger pour les autres comme pour lui-même. Offrez-lui une aide et des conseils, il devrait accepter, il vous aime bien..._

 _-… beaucoup moins depuis que son père est en disgrâce. Drago m'en rend responsable, il pense que j'ai usurpé la position de Lucius._

 _-Essayez quand même. Je suis moins inquiet pour moi que pour les éventuelles victimes des stratagèmes auxquels ce garçon pourrait avoir recours. Bien entendu il n'y aura qu'une chose à faire, en définitive, si nous voulons le sauver de la colère de Voldemort._

 _Snape haussa les sourcils et demanda d'un ton railleur :_

 _-Vous avez l'intention de le laisser vous tuer ?_

 _-Certainement pas. C'est_ vous _qui devrez me tuer._

 _Un long silence s'installa, brisé seulement par l'étrange claquement que produisit Fumseck le phénix en donnant des coups de bec dans un os de seiche._

 _-Vous voulez que je le fasse maintenant ? interrogea Snape, d'un ton chargé d'ironie. Ou souhaitez-vous que je vous accorde quelques instants de répit pour composer une épitaphe?_

 _-Oh nous ne sommes pas pressés, répondit Dumbledore en souriant. J'imagine que l'occasion se présentera le moment venu. Etant donné ce qui s'est passé ce soir – il montra sa main desséchée -, on peut être sûr que cela arrivera d'ici un an._

 _-Si mourir ne vous gêne pas, lança Snape d'un ton rude, pourquoi ne pas laisser Drago se charger de vous tuer ?_

 _-L'âme de ce garçon n'est pas encore trop abîmée, assura Dumbledore. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit ravagée à cause de moi._

 _-Et mon âme à moi, Dumbledore ? La mienne ?_

 _-Vous seul pouvez savoir si le fait d'aider un vieil homme à échapper à la douleur et à l'humiliation affectera votre âme, répondit-il. Je vous demande cette grande et unique faveur, Severus, car la mort vient à moi aussi sûrement que les canons de Chudley arriveront dernier du championnat cette année. Je dois vous avouer que je préférerais une sortie rapide et indolore plutôt que longue et répugnante si, par exemple, Greyback, s'en mêlait – j'ai entendu dire que Voldemort l'avait pris à son service ? Ou encore, si j'avais affaire à cette chère Bellatrix qui aime bien jouer avec la nourriture avant de la manger._

 _Il avait le ton léger mais ses yeux bleus transperçaient Snape à la manière dont ils avaient si souvent transpercé Harry, somme si l'âme dont il s'agissait lui était visible. Enfin, Snape acquiesça à nouveau d'un bref signe de tête._

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que Dumbledore ait pu demander à Snape de le tuer si Malfoy n'y arrivait pas. Alors tout cela n'avait été qu'une mascarade afin de pouvoir laisser Snape dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort. L'espion avait tué le vieil homme sur son ordre. Et encore, Harry comprenait bien que Dumbledore avait plus ou moins forcé Snape a accepté de le mettre à mort afin d'affirmer encore plus sa position auprès de Voldemort, en jouant également sur la carte affective par le biais de Malfoy. Le jeune homme savait aussi que Snape avait du respect pour Dumbledore et que ce dernier lui demande d'achever sa vie rapidement afin que d'autres ne le torture pas avait pesé dans l'acceptation de son ancien professeur. Au final, il ne s'agissait pas d'un meurtre, mais d'une sorte de suicide arrangé par les deux parties.

Néanmoins la demande de Snape concernant son âme et la réponse du Directeur avait fait tiquer Harry. Cependant le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir dessus qu'il fut à nouveau embarqué dans un autre souvenir.

* * *

 _SS/SB ***** SS/SB *****SS/SB ***** SS/SB ***** SS/SB_

* * *

Harry se retrouva, à nouveau, avec surprise dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Snape lui faisait face et ils avaient l'air d'avoir une discussion assez houleuse.

 _Les fenêtres étaient sombres, Fumseck silencieux et Snape était assis, immobile, tandis que Dumbledore parlait en faisant les cent pas autour de lui._

 _-Il faut que Harry continue d'ignorer jusqu'au dernier moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui soit nécessaire de savoir, sinon comment pourrait-il avoir la force d'accomplir ce qui doit être fait ?_

 _-Et que doit-il accomplir ?_

 _-Ça reste entre Harry et moi. Maintenant, écoutez-moi attentivement, Severus. Le moment va venir, après ma mort – ne discutez pas, ne m'interrompez pas ! Le moment va venir où Lord Voldemort semblera s'inquiéter pour la vie de son serpent._

 _-Nagini ?_

 _Snape parut stupéfait._

 _-Exactement. Si un jour, Voldemort cesse d'envoyer ce serpent exécuter ses ordres et le garde à l'abri auprès de lui, sous protection magique, alors je pense qu'on pourra sans risques tout révéler à Harry._

 _-Lui révéler quoi ?_

 _Dumbledore inspira profondément et ferma les yeux._

 _-Lui révéler que le soir où Voldemort a essayé de le tuer, lorsque Lily a dressé entre eux deux sa propre vie comme un bouclier, le sortilège de la mort a ricoché sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'un fragment de son âme lui a été arraché. Ce fragment s'est accroché à la seule âme vivante qui restait dans cette maison dévastée une partie de Lord Voldemort vit ainsi à l'intérieur de Harry. C'est cela qui lui donne le pouvoir de parler aux serpents et qui établit avec Lord Voldemort une connexion dont il n'a jamais compris la nature et tant que ce fragment d'âme, à l'insu de Voldemort, reste attaché à Harry et protégé par lui, Lord Voldemort ne peut mourir._

 _Harry avait l'impression de voir les deux hommes à l'autre bout d'un long tunnel, tant ils lui semblaient loin, leurs voix résonnant à ses oreilles comme un étrange écho._

 _-Alors ce garçon… ce garçon doit mourir ? interrogea Snape avec un certain calme._

 _A nouveau, un long silence s'installa. Puis Snape reprit :_

 _-J'ai cru… toutes ces années… que nous le protégions pour elle. Pour Lily._

 _-Nous l'avons protégé parce qu'il était fondamental d'assurer son enseignement, de l'élever, de lui permettre d'éprouver sa force, répondit Dumbledore, les paupières toujours étroitement fermées. Pendant ce temps, la connexion qui existait entre eux s'est développée, comme une excroissance parasitaire : parfois, j'ai pensé qu'il le soupçonnait lui-même. Si je le connais bien, il aura fait ce qu'il faudra pour que, le jour où il ira à la rencontre de sa propre mort, ce soit aussi la fin véritable de Voldemort._

 _Dumbledore rouvrit les yeux. Snape paraissait horrifié._

 _-Vous l'avez maintenu en vie pour qu'il puisse mourir au bon moment ?_

 _-Ne soyez pas choqué, Severus. Combien d'hommes et de femmes avez-vous vus mourir ?_

 _-Récemment, seuls ceux que je n'ai pas pu sauver, dit Snape._

 _Il se leva._

 _-Vous vous êtes servi de moi._

 _-Que voulez-vous dire ?_

 _-Que j'ai espionné pour vous, menti pour vous, que j'ai couru des dangers mortels pour vous. Tout cela devait assurer la sécurité du fils de Lily Potter et maintenant, vous m'annoncez que vous l'avez élevé comme un porc destiné à l'abattoir…_

 _-Voilà qui est très émouvant, Severus, remarqua Dumbledore d'un ton sérieux. En êtes-vous venu à éprouver de l'affection pour ce garçon ?_

-Vous venez vous-même de le dire, ce n'est qu'un enfant. En réalité vous avez toujours voulu qu'il se sacrifie pour tous. Mais si je n'étais pas d'accord ? Qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherais d'aller le voir, tout de suite, et de tout lui dire ?

-Vous ne le ferez pas, et même si tel était le cas, il ne vous croirait pas. Vous lui avez montré trop de haine et trop souvent pour qu'il voie en vous ce que vous êtes réellement.

Severus se tourna vers Dumbledore, horrifié par ses dernières paroles. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pavoisé devant les capacités du gamin, car pour lui il était normal, au vu de ses parents, que le jeune Potter soit doué dans plusieurs disciplines, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que le vieux directeur lui jetterait à la figure sa rancœur envers James Potter.

-Il est vrai que je n'ai pas vraiment été très impartial avec le fils de Lily, mais si les gens avaient passé leur temps à le gâter, à quoi aurait-il ressemblé aujourd'hui ?

-Peut-être à Draco Malfoy ?

Harry fut très surpris d'entendre ce nom arriver dans la conversation.

-Ne mêlez pas Draco à vos manigances ! Tonna Snape. Il n'est qu'un enfant également. Ils sont tous les deux des enfants et on peut bien dire que pour chacun d'entre eux, vous avez échoué.

-Il est vrai que j'aurais préféré un chemin moins laborieux pour ces deux garçons, malheureusement, les circonstances ont joué en leur défaveur.

-Les circonstances ? Ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'ils soient devenus ennemis, alors que rien ne le prédestinait. Tout cela parce qu'il était plus facile pour vous d'avoir un contrôle plus efficace sur Potter si Draco ne lui apprenait pas à se servir de sa tête. On peut dire ce que l'on veut sur les Serpentard, mais ils arrivent néanmoins à se sortir de presque toutes les situations. Alors que Granger ne fait que donner les bonnes réponses à Potter et son ami. Et d'un autre côté, vous acculez Draco. Dites-moi, professeur, vous comptez qu'il meurt lui aussi ? Car c'est sûrement ce qui va l'attendre lorsqu'il rentrera chez lui cet été.

-Vous êtes devenu sentimental, Severus. Beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais cru. S'étonna le vieil homme.

-J'ai élevé cet enfant, essayant de lui montrer du mieux que je pouvais une autre voie que celle de son père. J'ai protégé mon filleul contre tout ce qui pouvait représenter une menace. Et alors que je vous ais supplié pour la seconde fois de ma vie de sauver une personne qui m'était chère et que vous m'assuriez encore que tout serait fait pour le garder à l'abri du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il se retrouve en première ligne.

Harry sentait toute la rage et la rancœur de Snape l'envahir. Ce flot d'émotions le submergea presque jusqu'à ce que le professeur de DCFM se reprenne.

-Alors oui, je ne peux m'empêcher d'en vouloir à Potter, mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles vous pensez. Je lui en veux de se mettre chaque année dans des situations pas possibles, d'entraîner avec lui ses amis, sans voir la chance qu'ils ont eue de toujours s'en sortir indemnes. Je lui en veux de ne pas avoir fait d'efforts en Occlumencie, ce qui l'a amené à se rendre au Ministère en Juin dernier. Cet évènement a conduit à l'arrestation de Lucius, mais surtout à l'installation du Seigneur des Ténèbres au Manoir Malfoy. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que c'est, que de devoir vivre avec ce monstre durant deux mois pour un enfant de dix-sept ans.

Harry savait également que la douleur de Snape, lorsqu'il évoqua l'incident de l'année passée, provenait aussi de la perte de Sirius. Il comprenait à présent beaucoup l'animosité de l'homme envers lui lorsqu'il avait commencé sa sixième année d'étude au château. Ils avaient chacun essayé de faire payer à l'autre cette erreur.

-Cependant, les Malfoy ont choisi leur voie, il y a déjà bien longtemps. Et malgré tous les efforts que j'ai faits envers Lucius, il n'a jamais dédaigné accepter mon aide.

-Vous vous rendez compte que ces deux enfants vont mourir, Albus. Enonça Severus d'une voix plaintive.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Vous allez les protéger tous les deux, et je suis sûr que vous vous en sortirez très bien. J'ai confiance en vous Severus.

Snape haussa les sourcils, montrant clairement qu'il doutait de la réalisation du plan du Directeur. Néanmoins, il ne rajouta rien et l'entretien finalement conclu, il sortit par l'escalier, pressé de retrouver l'ambiance calme de ses cachots.

* * *

 _SS/SB ***** SS/SB *****SS/SB ***** SS/SB ***** SS/SB_

* * *

 _Harry s'arracha à la Pensine et, quelques instants plus tard, se retrouva étendu sur le tapis qui recouvrait le sol, exactement dans la même pièce. C'était comme si Snape venait de refermer la porte._

C'était étrange comme il avait l'impression que son cœur ne ressentait plus rien. Plus aucune émotion. Blackout total.

Putain, Snape et Sirius avaient été ensemble ! Snape quoi ! Avec son parrain ! Ils avaient même conçu un enfant. Sous les yeux de tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, à la barbe de Dumbledore et sans que Voldemort n'en ait eu vent ! C'était incroyable.

Cependant la révélation de Dumbledore était un véritable choc ! Son cœur repartit immédiatement, dans des battements effrénés.

 _Allongé à plat ventre, le visage contre le tapis poussiéreux du bureau où il avait autrefois cru apprendre les secrets de la victoire, Harry avait finalement compris qu'il n'était pas censé survivre. […]_

* * *

 _SS/SB ***** SS/SB *****SS/SB ***** SS/SB ***** SS/SB_

* * *

 _La cabane de Hagrid se dessina dans l'obscurité. Il n'y avait aucune lumière, Crockdur ne grattait pas à la porte, on n'entendait pas ses aboiements résonner en signe de bienvenue. Toutes ces visites qu'ils avaient faites à Hagrid… tous ces souvenirs… le reflet de la bouilloire de cuivre sur le feu, les gâteaux durs comme le roc, les asticots géants, son gros visage barbu, Ron vomissant des limaces, Hermione l'aidant à sauver Norbert…_

 _Il poursuivit son chemin, puis s'arrêta lorsqu'il eut atteint la lisière de la forêt._

 _Un essaim de Détraqueurs glissait parmi les arbres. Harry sentait le froid qu'ils répandaient alentour et n'était pas sûr de pouvoir passer parmi eux sans dommages. Il n'avait plus assez de force pour produire un Patronus. Il ne parvenait pas à contrôler ses tremblements. Mourir n'était, finalement, pas si facile. Chacune de ses respirations, l'odeur de l'herbe, la fraîcheur de l'air sur son visage, lui étaient infiniment précieuses : penser que la plupart des gens avaient des années et des années devant eux, du temps à perdre, un temps si abondant qu'il traînait en longueur, alors que lui se raccrochait à chaque seconde. Il pensait qu'il lui serait impossible de continuer tout en sachant qu'il le devait. Le long match était terminé, il avait attrapé le Vif d'or, le moment était venu d'atterrir…_

 _Le Vif d'or. Ses doigts sans force fouillèrent un moment dans la bourse qu'il portait autour du cou et il l'en sortit._

 _« Je m'ouvre au terme. »_

 _La respiration rapide, saccadée, il le contempla. Maintenant qu'il aurait voulu voir le temps passer le plus lentement possible, il paraissait au contraire s'accélérer, et sa compréhension des choses était si rapide qu'elle semblait avoir contourné sa pensée. Le terme était là. Le moment était venu._

 _Il pressa le métal doré contre ses lèvres et murmura :_

 _-Je suis sur le point de mourir._

 _La coquille métallique s'ouvrit alors. D'un geste de sa main tremblante, il leva la baguette sous la cape et murmura_

 _-_ Lumos _._

 _La pierre noire craquelée par le milieu en une ligne brisée reposait dans les deux moitiés du Vif d'or. La Pierre de Résurrection s'était fendue le long de la ligne verticale qui était représentée par la Baguette de Sureau. Le triangle et le cercle symbolisant la cape et la pierre elle-même étaient toujours visibles._

 _A nouveau, Harry comprit sans avoir à réfléchir. Il n'avait plus besoin de les faire revenir puisqu'il s'apprêtait à les rejoindre. Il n'allait pas vraiment les chercher, c'étaient eux qui venaient le chercher._

 _Il ferma les yeux et tourna trois fois la pierre dans sa main._

 _Il sut que quelque chose se passait lorsqu'il entendit autour de lui de légers mouvements, comme des corps frêles, posant le pied sur le sol de terre, recouvert de brindilles, qui marquait la lisière de la forêt. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda._

 _Ce n'étaient ni des fantômes, ni véritablement des êtres de chair. Ils ressemblaient plutôt au Jedusor qui s'était échappé du journal intime, il y avait si longtemps maintenant. Il s'agissait alors d'un souvenir qui s'était presque matérialisé. Moins consistants que des corps vivants, mais plus que des spectres, ils s'avançaient vers lui et sur chaque visage il voyait le même sourire d'amour._

 _James avait exactement la même taille que Harry. Il portait les vêtements dans lesquels il était mort. Ses cheveux étaient mal peignés, ébouriffés, et ses lunettes un peu de travers, comme celles de Mr Weasley._

 _Sirius était grand, beau, et paraissait beaucoup plus jeune que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu dans la réalité. Il marchait à grands pas, avec une grâce décontractée, les mains dans les poches, un sourire aux lèvres._

 _Lupin aussi était plus jeune, l'aspect moins miteux, les cheveux plus épais, d'une couleur plus foncée. Il semblait heureux de revenir dans ce lieu familier qui avait été le décor de tant de vagabondages adolescents._

 _C'était Lily qui avait le plus large sourire. Elle rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui et ses yeux verts, si semblables à ceux de Harry, scrutèrent son visage avec avidité comme si elle ne pourrait jamais le contempler suffisamment._

 _-Tu as été si courageux._

 _Il lui fut impossible de parler. Il la dévorait des yeux en pensant qu'il aurait voulu rester là à la regarder à tout jamais, que cela lui aurait suffi._

 _-Tu y es presque, dit James. Tout près. Nous sommes… si fiers de toi._

 _-Est-ce que ça fait mal ?_

 _La question puérile s'était échappée des lèvres de Harry avait qu'il n'ait pu la retenir._

 _-Mourir ? Pas du tout, répondit Sirius. C'est plus rapide et plus facile que de tomber endormi._

 _-Et il voudra aller vite. Il a hâte d'en finir, assura Lupin._

 _-Je ne voulais pas que vous mourriez, dit Harry._

 _Il avait prononcé ces paroles malgré lui._

 _-Ni aucun d'entre vous. Je suis désolé…_

C'est alors que Harry regarda autour de lui, tournant sur lui-même, se rendant compte que tous ceux qu'ils avaient appelé n'étaient pas là. Il en manquait encore un. Sur le coup il se dit qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de traverser, ou du moins, peut-être que son âme l'avait pas eu le temps de se matérialiser comme celle des autres, car il venait de mourir très peu de temps avant.

-Il y a un souci, mon chéri ? Demanda Lily.

-Et bien, c'est étrange, j'aurais voulu… Prononça Harry tout en regardant Sirius. Je …

Mais Harry était incapable de continuer. Parler de vive voix des souvenirs qu'il avait vus, devant d'autres personnes que les principaux concernés, c'était beaucoup trop intime, de plus Sirius ignorait que Harry était au courant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il est là. Il lui faut juste prendre sa décision.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Sirius, le rendant encore plus magnifique. Il glissa un regard derrière lui, fixant un bosquet encadré de deux châtaigniers jumeaux.

Ils n'attendirent que quelques secondes avant de voir émerger une silhouette que Harry reconnut au premier coup d'œil. Il vit Severus avancer vers le petit groupe, la démarche assez hésitante mais Sirius lui tendit immédiatement la main, l'amenant près de lui, enroulant délicatement un bras autour de sa taille. James eut un sursaut et lança un regard désespéré à Sirius, auquel ce dernier ne répondit pas, ses yeux fixés sur son filleul. Le professeur, ancien professeur, de potions semblait débarrassé de tout poids sur les épaules. Sa carrure restait fine, mais son visage était moins ridé, ses yeux, sans les cernes habituels, semblaient encore plus profonds. Il semblait avoir également rajeuni. Et surtout, surtout, ses doigts, enlacés à ceux de Sirius, rappelaient douloureusement à Harry, les souvenirs qu'il venait de visionner.

-Je suis terriblement désolé. Vous avez tout perdu par ma faute, jusqu'à vos vies et je…

-Ne sois pas désolé, mon fils. Je me sacrifierais à nouveau si cela m'était demandé.

-Tout comme chacun de nous, assura Remus.

-Vous venez de voir mes souvenirs ? Intervint Snape.

-Oui. Répondit brièvement Harry.

-Et vous êtes venu ici directement après ?

-Oui.

Severus se détacha de son amant et fit quelques pas vers son ancien étudiant.

-Je vous les ai montrés, non pas pour que vous culpabilisiez, mais au contraire pour vous montrer que malgré les Ténèbres qui peuvent obscurcir ces instants, il y a également de l'espoir. Et parfois, on peut trouver plus que cela. La culpabilité et les remords ne vous mèneront à rien. Il faut les abandonner. Vous comprenez ? Lorsque vous irez l'affronter, ne pensez pas aux vies déjà perdues. Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire pour nous, pour eux. Mais pensez à tous ceux que vous pouvez, que vous allez encore sauver.

Harry acquiesça, incapable d'utiliser sa voix. Les larmes avaient envahi ses yeux émeraude et elles étaient sur le point de tomber. Il saisissait parfaitement ce que lui expliquait l'ancien Serpentard. Si la mort l'attendait, alors il la rejoindrait en gardant la tête haute, sans se sentir coupable et sans éprouver de regret.

-Ce que vous a dit votre père est valable pour nous tous.

-Mais votre enfant…

-Harry, notre situation était extrêmement précaire. Même si notre enfant avait vécu, nous aurions dû le cacher à tous, tout le temps. Cette situation aurait fini par devenir invivable et il nous en aurait sûrement voulu. Nous avons été égoïstes car nous étions tous deux emprisonnés dans des endroits ou des rôles que nous détestions. Nous en souffrions, mais si notre enfant avait vu le jour, nous nous serions écrasés sous le poids de la culpabilité de le faire vivre loin de nous, sans réels repères.

Sirius se tourna vers Severus et lui murmura :

-La seule chose que je regrette, c'est de ne pas avoir compris ce que tu représentais pour moi avant. Nous aurions alors peut-être pu le sauver, au moins lui.

Juste à côté, Remus les regardait, comprenant parfaitement les émotions de Sirius. Lui avait eu la chance de savoir que son fils était en sécurité, avant de partir.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry reprit la parole se tournant vers lui:

-Vous aussi Remus, je suis terriblement désolé pour vous également …

Lupin mit plusieurs secondes à réagir, son regard se détournant du couple enlacé à ses côtés.

 _-Juste après avoir eu un fils… Remus, je suis vraiment désolé…_

 _-Moi aussi, dit Lupin. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir le connaître… mais il saura pourquoi je suis mort et j'espère qu'il comprendra. J'essayais de construire un monde dans lequel il puisse avoir une vie plus heureuse._

 _Une brise fraîche qui semblait émaner du cœur de la forêt souleva les cheveux de Harry sur son front. Il savait qu'ils ne lui diraient pas d'y aller, que c'était à lui de prendre la décision._

 _-Vous resterez avec moi ?_

 _-Jusqu'à la toute fin, dit James._

 _-Ils ne pourront pas vous voir ? demanda Harry._

 _-Nous faisons partie de toi, répondit Sirius. Nous sommes invisibles pour les autres._

 _Harry regarda sa mère_

 _-Reste près de moi, dit-il à voix basse._

 _Et il se mit en chemin. Le froid des Détraqueurs ne parvint pas à le submerger. Il le traversa avec ses compagnons qui agissaient comme des Patronus et ensemble, ils s'avancèrent parmi les vieux arbres dont les troncs avaient poussé les uns contre les autres, leurs branches emmêlées, leurs racines noueuses, tordues sous leurs pas. Dans l'obscurité, Harry serrait étroitement la cape d'invisibilité contre lui, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt, sans savoir exactement où était Voldemort, mais certain qu'il le trouverait._ A côté de lui, presque sans bruit, marchaient James, Sirius, Severus, Remus et Lily. _C'était leur présence qui constituait son courage, c'était grâce à eux qu'il parvenait à mettre un pied devant l'autre._

 _[…]_

 _Deux silhouettes sortirent de derrière un arbre._ Leurs baguettes s'allumèrent et Harry vit Yaxley et Dolohov scruter l'obscurité à l'endroit précis où se trouvaient Harry, sa mère, son père, Sirius, Severus et Remus _. Apparemment, ils ne voyaient rien._

 _-Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose, affirma Yaxley. Tu crois que c'était un animal ?_

 _-Ce fou furieux de Hagrid gardait tout un tas de bestioles, ici, dit Dolohov en lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule._

 _Yaxley consulta sa montre._

 _-Le délai est presque écoulé._ Potter avait deux heures pour se montrer. _Il n'est pas venu._

 _-Pourtant, il était certain qu'il viendrait ! Il ne va pas être content._

 _-Il vaut mieux y retourner, dit Yaxley. Pour voir quel va être le nouveau plan, maintenant._

 _[…]_

 _Au milieu de la clairière brûlait un feu dont la lueur vacillante éclairait une foule de Mangemorts attentifs et totalement silencieux. Certains étaient encore masqués et encapuchonnés, d'autres montraient leur visage. Deux géants étaient assis à l'extérieur du groupe, projetant sur la scène des ombres massives, les traits cruels, grossièrement taillés, comme un morceau de roc. Harry reconnut Fenrir, rôdant furtivement, rongeant ses ongles longs. Rowle, grand et blond, tamponnait sa lèvre ensanglantée. Il vit Lucius Malfoy, qui semblait accablé, terrifié, et Narcissa dont les yeux caves exprimaient une profonde appréhension._

 _[…]_

 _Personne ne parla. Tous semblaient aussi effrayés que Harry dont le cœur se jetait à présent contre ses côtés comme s'il avait décidé de quitter son corps avant que lui-même ne l'abandonne. Harry avait les mains moites lorsqu'il retira la cape d'invisibilité et la glissa sous sa robe, avec sa baguette magique. Il ne voulait pas avoir la tentation de combattre._

 _-Il semble que je me sois … trompé, dit Voldemort._

 _-Non, vous ne vous êtes pas trompé._

 _Harry avait parlé d'une voix aussi sonore que possible, avec toute la force dont il était capable. Il ne voulait pas laisser penser qu'il avait peur._ La Pierre de Résurrection glissa de ses doigts engourdis et du coin de l'œil, il vit ses parents, Sirius, Snape et Lupin disparaître quand il s'avança vers le feu. Harry pria intensément pour que leurs sacrifices n'aient pas été vains.

* * *

 _SS/SB ***** SS/SB *****SS/SB ***** SS/SB ***** SS/SB_

* * *

Harry s'avança doucement entre les allées, les feuilles d'automne ne tarderaient pas à tomber cette année. Il avait demandé à pouvoir sortir de Poudlard pour le week-end, il voulait en profiter pour venir les voir. Maintenant que la guerre était bien finie, il sentait un besoin d'apaisement. Il avait pensé que venir ici le soulagerait. Il n'y était plus venu depuis ce fameux soir de Noël l'année d'avant. Il voulait leur rendre un dernier hommage comme un dernier adieu définitif.

Il parcourut les allées silencieuses du cimetière, écoutant les gravillons grincer sous ses chaussures. Puis il arriva dans la bonne allée. Il la remonta lentement, respirant à plein poumons jusqu'à arriver devant la tombe. Il déposa délicatement les roses et lys blancs dans le vase en marbre blanc prévu à cet effet. Il resta quelques instants devant, muet, le cœur serré.

Puis il se décala légèrement devant une autre tombe où il plaça le deuxième bouquet composé de roses noires qu'il avait apporté, dans un réceptacle de même nature que celui sur la première tombe.

Ce faisant Harry toucha le bracelet qu'il avait fait encastrer dans le marbre, ses doigts effleurant le prénom gravé à l'intérieur puis se releva, lisant une dernière fois les inscriptions sur la pierre tombale.

 _Sirius Orion Black_

 _Severus Tobias Snape_

 _Scorpius Arrakis Black_

 _Accrocher l'Eternité._

Le silence perdura un petit moment, permettant au jeune homme de profiter de la fin de cette douce journée d'automne. C'était reposant, calme. Harry se sentait finalement satisfait. Il avait réussi à récupérer le corps de son parrain, grâce à un sort assez vieux et un peu perdu qu'un langue-de-plomb, qui travaillait sur l'arche, connaissait. Il les avait donc enterrés ensemble, ici, à côté de ses propres parents. Il espérait que Snape apprécie le geste.

Il se demandait encore souvent à quoi aurait ressemblé cet enfant, fils d'un Mangemort et d'un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais dès que ses pensées venaient tourbillonner dans sa tête, il préférait les chasser, car il savait qu'il ne pourrait avoir de réponse concrète à sa question. Finalement, il se détourna de la tombe, reprit le chemin de la première afin de dire au revoir à ses parents.

Le soleil couchant obligea Harry à rentrer à Londres, le froid de la fin de journée devenant mordant. Il sortit donc du cimetière. C'était étrange, la première fois qu'il était venu ici avec Hermione, il avait voulu partir au plus vite en voyant la tombe de ses parents. Cependant, aujourd'hui, le calme et la sérénité qui l'avaient envahi le troublait. Il pensait qu'il ne reviendrait sûrement jamais plus dans ce cimetière après ce jour, trop de mauvais souvenirs. Mais au final, la tranquillité du lieu en cette période ou peut-être était-ce le soulagement intense d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait, il n'aurait sûrement pas su le dire, l'encourageait à revenir s'il le souhaitait. Il voyait décidément les choses d'une manière bien différente maintenant.

Harry passa la porte étroite afin de sortir et quelques secondes plus tard, il disparut laissant derrière lui, une petite envolée de feuilles jaunes, rouges et marron.

* * *

 _SS/SB ***** SS/SB *****SS/SB ***** SS/SB ***** SS/SB_

* * *

Et voilà, fini ) )

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet OS.

Si l'envie vous en dit, laissez un com'.

Si vous avez des questions, des interrogations, des choses que vous n'avez pas compris, que vous voudriez approfondir, n'importe quoi, vous pouvez laisser un MP, j'y répondrais avec un grand plaisir ! )-

 **Note de fin** : Bon j'avoue que cet OS aurait malgré tout vu le jour sans l'aide de Westy' mais elle a grandement aidé à l'amélioration et la cohérence de cette histoire. Je tiens également à préciser que cet OS fait trente et une pages et que lorsqu'il a fallu le corriger pour la première fois, il faisait environ vingt-cinq pages et qu'elle n'a pas émis une seule plainte devant la longueur du texte, ni devant l'ampleur de la tâche, qui parfois peut s'avérer très fatigante, j'en ai bien conscience. Elle arrive à remarquer des éléments que j'avais mis comme ça, sur une impulsion ou un coup de tête, et en laissant une remarque dessus, elle active mon imagination. Ce qui parfois (tout le temps ?) fait que l'histoire prend encore plus d'ampleur ).

Elle a parfois des phases d'humour également car elle m'a fait remarquer que Severus portait des bas dans un passage de ma fic ) (Je me suis empressée de corriger immédiatement cet affront à la virilité de notre Sev adoré, une fois que j'ai réussi à reprendre ma respiration et à calmer mes larmes de rire) et elle note des fautes de grammaire dans le texte même de J. ) qu'elle recorrige à chaque fois que je lui renvoie mon texte alors qu'il est bien précisé que les passages en _ITALIQUE_ sont tirés de l'œuvre originelle (bordel de shit) ! Ah sacrée Westy' D Je vous laisse voir ce qu'elle-même pense de cet OS après une dernière relecture.

 **Impressions bêta** : Hello les chouquettes. Eh bien, un an et 4 versions officielles avant d'aboutir à cette perle d'originalité. Vous allez dire que je ne suis pas neutre, étant donné que j'ai vu cette histoire se délier sous mes yeux de son aspect premier à sa merveilleuse architecture actuelle et définitive. Trêve de compliments. J'ai aimé lire, et relire incessamment ce texte, alors que je ne suis pas une méga fan des Sirius-Severus (j'en lis, j'en bêta-lis, mais je ne cautionne pas plus ce pairing qu'un autre). C'est donc que cette relation a été bien amenée, bien justifiée, bien développée. De plus, j'espère que vous l'aurez noté (si certains lisent _Une nuit'_ surtout), Elektra a ici développé une ambiance singulière grâce à un style travaillé et réfléchi pour lequel j'ai beaucoup d'affection. Bon en fait pas trêve de compliments. Ce que j'ai préféré surtout, c'est tout le travail sur l'évolution des pensées d'Harry au fur et à mesure de la découverte des souvenirs. Je pense que l'originalité de la fic réside en cela : la reprise du concept de JKR présenté à la fin du T7 mais poussé à l'extrême avec une relecture réaliste et tragique. Tout ça pour dire que ce fut un plaisir de participer, à mon modeste niveau, à la création d'une si belle aventure. J'espère donc que vous avez apprécié votre lecture et que vous laisserez plein de coms. Je suis curieuse de savoir quels ont été vos moments favoris, ceux que vous avez moins aimés, ceux qui vous ont fait pleurer, rire, taper du poing sur la table et j'en passe. A plus les potterlovers.


	2. Bonus: Vivre l'Eternité ?

_**Vivre l'Eternité :**_

 **Résumé** : Certaines personnes rêvent d'avoir une autre vie. Severus, lui, voulait juste vivre la sienne. Malheureusement, il en a été autrement. Cependant, tout n'est pas perdu. Ne dit-on pas que la mort n'est qu'un nouveau commencement ?

 **Disclamer** : L'univers et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

 **Introduction** : Voici la suite d'Accrocher l'Eternité. J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous plaira !

 **Rating** : K.

 **Note de l'auteure** : Je ne pensais pas vraiment faire un bonus pour mon OS Accrocher l'Eternité, sachant qu'il était déjà très long et complet. Mais je me suis rendue compte que j'étais triste de la fin de mon OS malgré tout, surtout pour Sirius et Severus. Alors j'ai décidé de faire une toute petite suite, qui j'espère vous plaira )

 **Note 2 :** Très important, dorénavant, je réponds aux reviews anonymes sur mon profil ! Comme ça pas de jalou(x/ses) ) )

* * *

 _Vivre l'Eternité:_

Cinq silhouettes fantomatiques arrivèrent dans un lieu inconnu. Petit à petit, les corps prirent formes et couleurs, ainsi que l'espace autour d'eux. Remus Lupin, James et Lily Potter, Sirius Black et Severus Snape étaient morts, il n'y avait aucun doute. Malgré tout, le dernier de la bande ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à Godric's Hollow ?! Pourtant on est décédé non ?

-Oui, on est bien mort, mais c'est ainsi ici. De l'autre côté si tu préfères. Expliqua calmement Remus.

-Vous voulez dire qu'on va passer l'Eternité ici, dans ce petit village.

-Non, en fait, tu as la possibilité d'aller à peu près où tu veux. C'est comme une deuxième planète Terre, exactement identique, à deux trois choses près, où viennent les morts, le temps que leur magie soit rappelée, pour de nouveaux sorciers. Clarifia Sirius.

-C'est-à-dire, à deux trois choses près.

-Hey bien, normalement, pas de Voldemort, pas de mort, puisque nous le sommes déjà, en revanche, tu peux être appelé n'importe quand. Enonça James.

Lily prit le bras de Severus et lui dit doucement :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu vas t'y faire. Il est vrai que cette situation peut te paraître étrange sur le moment, comme elle l'a été pour nous également, mais ensuite tu t'y habitues.

-Je te crois, je suis juste… surpris.

-Bien, maintenant que ceci est réglé, on pourrait rentrer non ? Demanda James.

-Oui, monsieur le râleur, tu vas pouvoir retrouver ton petit canapé. Rit Lily.

-Haha.

Sirius s'approcha de Severus afin de lui guider tandis que, devant, James mettait son bras sur l'épaule de sa femme et que Remus prenait place à sa gauche. Ils se dirigèrent tous les cinq vers une petite rue adjacente qu'ils longèrent quelques instants avant de se retrouver devant la réplique exacte de ce qu'avait été la maison des Potter avant leur mort tragique. Severus en fut intrigué, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant que Sirius lui souffledans l'oreille :

-J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Lily ouvrit le petit portillon, traversa l'allée, suiviepar Remus et James. Sirius prit la main de Severus et l'entraîna à leur suite. Le hall était grand et lumineux et desservait un salon sur la droite, un escalier au centre et la cuisine sur la gauche. On pouvait apercevoir deux portes derrière l'escalier mais elles étaient fermées. Il y avait du bruit dans le salon et Remus s'y dirigea directement. Lorsque Severus eut passé le seuil, il put voir une chevelure rose fluo dépasser d'un canapé. Il reconnut tout de suite Nymphadora, la femme du lycanthrope. Mais il y avait également un autre bruit, sûrement une autre personne qui l'accompagnait et dont il ne pouvait pas voir le visage et dont il ne reconnaissait pas la voix. Il était d'ailleurs grandement intrigué car il avait l'impression que la personne ne parlait pas correctement. Sirius, derrière lui se décala sur le côté et lui indiqua de faire le tour du canapé. Nymphadora se retourna vers Severus, le salua et partit rejoindre Remus. Ils quittèrent finalement le salon, les Maraudeurs se souriant, complices.

Alors que Severus s'avançait encore afin de savoir qui se cachait derrière le canapé, il put distinguer la silhouette d'un enfant, jouant avec un petit train qui avançait sur un circuit. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de trois ans. Il était habillé avec une salopette bleue jean, sous laquelle le petit garçon portait un tee-shirt blanc. Des petites socquettes rayées bleues marines et blanches remontaient le long de sa cheville tandis que des sandalettes de la même couleur que le reste de la tenue finissaient d'habiller l'enfant.

Severus était stupéfait devant le petit être. Il sut d'instinct qui il était mais il avait besoin de voir son visage pour en être absolument sûr. Ce visage dont il avait si souvent rêvé, qu'il connaissait par cœur sans pouvoir réellement avoir une idée des traits. Ce fut un besoin viscéral qui s'empara de lui et il se mit à genoux sur le sol, à côté du gamin. Ce dernier releva finalement les yeux vers l'adulte. Deux regards noirs s'attrapèrent avant que le plus jeune remarque une seconde personne derrière l'inconnu. Et à ce moment-là il s'écria :

-Papa !

Sirius tendit les bras vers l'enfant qui s'y jeta. L'animagus s'assit dans le canapé, juste devant Severus, toujours à genoux au sol. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer son amant. Le Maraudeur tendit la main au potionniste pour le faire se relever et s'asseoir à côté de lui. Sirius détacha l'enfant de son torse et le posa calmement sur ses genoux, face à Severus. Les cheveux du garçonnet étaient mi- longs, de la même teinte que celui qui le tenait dans ses bras. Severus resta estomaqué devant ce petit être, ce bambin dont il avait tellement rêvé après la mort de Sirius. Maisjamais il n'avait réussi à mettre un visage sur son fils. Oh par Salazar, oui son fils !

L'enfant était resté muet devant le regard scrutateur de son père, mais au bout d'un moment, il commença à gigoter dans les bras de Sirius.

-Mon chéri, je te présente ton père, Severus. Dit l'animagus avec un immense sourire.

Le gamin ne dit rien et Severus sentit son hésitation. Mais lui-même ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il devait faire.

-Mon chéri, tu te souviens que je t'ai expliqué que tu étais un enfant spécial…

-Oui. Interrompit l'enfant, parce que j'ai deux papas.

-Oui c'est exactement ça. Tu te souviens que je t'ai parlé de lui ?

-Oui, dis le jeune garçon, sans regarder Severus. Mais tu vas pas partir hein ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Sirius.

-Non mon chéri. Toi, moi et ton père, nous allons rester tous ensemble.

Le petit semblait jauger Severus du regard et ce dernier savait très bien qu'il était en train de se demander s'il pouvait lui faire confiance ou pas. Alors il laissa le regard glisser sur lui et lorsque l'enfant eut fini, Severus parla :

-Tu sais, je ne vais te faire aucun mal. Je suis juste très surpris de te voir car je pensais que je t'avais perdu à jamais et je te retrouve ici. Alors ça me fait un grand choc, mais je t'assure que je suis très heureux de te rencontrer. J'aurais aimé que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances, mais comme ça, on peut tout de même se connaître. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

L'enfant réfléchit quelques instants avant d'annoncer :

-D'accord.

Et il passa des genoux de Sirius à ceux de Severus, surpris car il ne pensait pas que son fils puisse être aussi ouvert à son égard. Scorpius entoura de ses bras le cou de son père qui enlaça très fort son fils contre lui et murmura :

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Scorpius.

Finalement, Severus relâcha l'enfant. Sirius dit au petit garçon que son goûter était sûrement prêt et qu'il pouvait rejoindre Lily dans la cuisine.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu t'y feras. Rassura Sirius. C'est sûr que ce ne sera peut-être pas très évident au départ, mais c'est ton fils, notre fils.

-Comment ? Comment ça se fait qu'il soit … comme ça ?

-Tu veux dire, qu'il ait l'apparence d'un enfant de trois ans, ainsi que les capacités ?

-Oui et puis qu'il soit là, enfin je veux dire, vraiment là avec nous ?

-Je ne sais pas. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais sur la grande place de Godric's Hollow, assis sur le bord de la fontaine et il était dans mes bras. Il avait déjà cette apparence d'un enfant de trois ans et j'ai su tout de suite que c'était Scorpius, qu'il était notre fils. Sur le coup je me suis dit que s'il était en vie, dans mes bras et en pleine rue, c'était que la guerre était finie et que j'avais dû avoir un problème de mémoire ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais lorsque j'ai vu James et Lily arriver, je me suis rendu compte que ça ne pouvait pas être ça et la seule autre option, c'était que j'étais mort.

Je suis désolé, tu sais. Véritablement désolé. Je m'en suis beaucoup voulu par la suite. Mais je… je devais y aller, je devais défendre Harry, tu comprends ?

-Sirius, Sirius. Je comprends tout à fait. Je sais que tu regrettes ton acte et ses conséquences. Mais j'avoue que je t'en ai beaucoup voulu, je crois que je t'aurais tué moi-même si tu avais ressuscité tellement j'éprouvais de la colère et de la rage envers toi. Mais la douleur et la détresse ont rapidement pris le pas. Je t'en ai énormément voulu surtout à cause de Scorpius. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment tu avais pu risquer ta vie pour ton filleul alors même que tu portais notre enfant. Puis j'ai fini par réaliser qu'Harry était aussi, en quelque sorte, ton enfant, et que c'était pour cette raison que tu t'étais senti obligé d'aller au Ministère.

Les deux amants furent interrompus dans leurs retrouvaillesquand ils entendirent du bruit derrière eux. James entra dans la pièce. Il posa des corbeilles peines de nourriture sur la table basse séparant les deux canapés et demanda :

-Hey bien, si un jour on m'avait dit que Sirius Black regarderaitd'un air totalement énamouré Severus Snape, je crois que j'aurais demandé à transférer la personne à Sainte Mangouste, section asile psychiatrique ! Lança James à la volée.

-Je dois avouer que je suis aussi surpris que James. Je ne suis arrivé que depuis peu de temps, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais pu avoir un enfant, encore moins avec Severus. Intervint Remus. Surtout que j'ai vécu avec toi au Square pendant de longues périodes parfois et que je n'ai rien vu ou remarqué.

Sirius inspira fortement et dit :

-Je ne voulais pas vous le dire, car pour moi ça n'avait pas d'importance dans le sens où je voulais que vous acceptiez Scorpius qu'importe qui était son deuxième parent. Et en plus, rajouta-t-il en regardant James, je pense qu'on aurait passé une bonne partie de notre temps à nous disputer à cause de ça, ce qui aurait énervé Lily.

-Moui, mais quand même tu aurais pu m'en parler, on est amis. Insista James. Et puis c'est vraiment étrange. Mais bon, je suppose qu'il va falloir que je m'y habitue, simplement.

Mais Sirius savait que c'était plus pourl'embêter qu'autre chose. Il lui tira la langue et alorsque James allait répliquer, Remus leva les yeux au ciel et Lily entra dans la pièce avec Nymphadora. Les deux femmes vinrent s'asseoir dans les canapés, la cousine de Sirius portant Scorpius dans ses bras qui s'y échappa directement pour rejoindre ceux de son papa.

Tandis que Remus posait des questions à Sirius sur sa relation avec Severus alors que lui-même résidait au Square, Lily, de son côté, interrogeait Severus sur ses cours, ses recherches, son statut d'espion. Finalement, la soirée s'égrena ainsi.

 _SS/SB ***** SS/SB *****SS/SB ***** SS/SB ***** SS/SB_

Severus se détendait. Il avait fallu digérer de nombreuses choses en plus du fonctionnement global de l'endroit où son âme reposait désormais. De plus, il avait eu une sérieuse discussion avec James Potter au sujet de leurs années à Poudlard et de son amitié avec Lily. Il avait d'ailleurs assuré à l'homme qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu de plus entre lui et la jeune femme. Evidemment, tout n'allait pas s'arranger d'un coup, ils avaient conscience que chacun avait des tords vis-à-vis de l'autre.

Mais à l'instant, plus rien ne comptait pour lui, hormis l'homme qui se tenait penché au-dessus d'un lit, couchant leur enfant qui s'était endormi dans ses bras. Il avait été très étonné quand son fils était venu le voir, réclamant de manger sur ses genoux. Il n'avait pu qu'accéder à cette demande, heureux que le petit garçon l'accepte aussi vite. Il voyait totalement Sirius dans cette attitude courageuse et frondeuse.

Finalement son fils avait rejoint les bras de son amant pour s'y endormir, sitôt son dessert avalé.

Les deux hommes avaient alors pris congé de leurs hôtes, Sirius entraînant Severus vers une maison à quelques pas de celle des Potter.

Ils étaient entrés rapidement, s'étaient dirigés vers la chambre du bambin afin de le changer pour la nuit.

Severus avait vu les gestes tendres et doux de Sirius qui avait réussi à changer la couche et les vêtements de l'enfant sans le réveiller. Son regard avait plané sur la courbe du dos de l'homme avec qui il avait partagé tant de choses.

Actuellement le potionniste était adossé au chambranle de la porte, ses yeux se posant sur les mains de Sirius qui caressaient le visage du garçonnet. Sa famille, voilà ce que pensa Severus en cet instant, tandis qu'un intense sentiment de chaleur et de bonheur prit place dans son corps. Alors qu'il s'approchait doucement du lit, Sirius se décala en le sentant arriver et Severus se plaça dans la même position qu'avait prise l'autre homme précédemment. Il resta là quelques instants avant de sentir l'animagus se coller tout contre lui.

-Tu pourrais m'en dire plus sur ce monde ? Questionna Severus.

-En fait, c'est assez simple. Il existe une légende ou un conte, comme tu veux, dans le monde sorcier qui explique aux enfants que lorsque les gens meurent ils vont dans une sorte d'entre-deux. Un endroit où toutes les magies des morts sont comme stockées. Lorsqu'un enfant naît, sa magie lui est transmise. Or cette magie provient des magies des sorciers qui sont morts avant lui. Parfois, toute la magie d'une seule personne est transmise au même enfant et parfois il faut une partie de la magie de plusieurs personnes. Ça dépend des cas. Mais la magie de plusieurs personnes n'est jamais donnée en intégralité à un seul enfant. C'est toujours des portions.

-Et lorsque notre magie est utilisée entièrement, soit en plusieurs fois, soit en une seule fois, où est-ce que l'on va, selon ta légende ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Le corps s'est décomposé et la magie a été transmise, alors oui, je dirais qu'il ne reste plus que l'âme de la personne que l'on a été durant notre vie. Mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle peut bien aller après. Je sais juste qu'il faut qu'on profite à fond du temps qui nous est donné car on pourrait ne plus être là demain.

Les deux amants échangèrent un long regard puis Sirius se détacha et dit :

-Bien, je te propose de changer de sujet. Tu veux que je te montre notre chambre ? Demanda l'ancien prisonnier, un immense sourire collé au visage.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner pour faire face à son amant.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'aucun de nous ne dormira cette nuit ?

-Peut-être parce que tel va être le cas, répondit Sirius, d'un ton sensuel.

Severus prit le visage de son vis-à-vis entre ses mains, apposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'en face et laissa l'animagus bouche-bée quand il déclara :

-Je t'aime, Sirius Black.

* * *

Et voilà, fini fini.

Si l'envie vous en dit, laissez un com'. Si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous avez préféré dans ce bonus ou dans l'OS d'avant, j'en serais ravie !

Si vous avez des questions, des interrogations, des choses que vous n'avez pas compris, que vous voudriez approfondir, n'importe quoi, vous pouvez laisser un MP, j'y répondrais avec un grand plaisir ! :)-

 **Note de l'auteure** : J'espère que ce petit bonus vous aura plu. Je ne pouvais pas finir Eternité par la mort de Sirius et Severus, c'était trop cruel pour moi alors j'ai décidé de faire une petite suite. Même si elle est très courte par rapport à l'OS, je me suis dit que ça en valait malgré tout la peine. Ils sont trop chou ces deux-là pour les laisser mourir. Donc voilà, j'ai beaucoup hésité sur la forme que pouvait prendre ce nouvel endroit où toute la petite famille serait réunie mais au final, je suis contente du résultat.

J'ai adoré écrire cette histoire, même s'il y a eu des moments très durs à rédiger et d'autres beaucoup plus faciles.

Je souhaite que vous ayez pris beaucoup de plaisir à lire ce texte, j'espère que ça vous a touché, plu, que vous avez aimé, voir adoré )

Elektra.

 **Note de Bêta :** Et me revoilà. Je vais faire court cette fois-ci car le Bonus est court. Je suis un peu moins fan qu'Elektra de cet ajout mais je le comprends. Mais bon, je suis une grosse sadique qui aime les fins tragiques et cruelles donc bon xD Cependant, j'ai aimé l'idée de ce monde entre-deux, avec les différentes règles établies sur l'aspect temporaire de cette situation (ce qui casse le happy end et en fait un juste milieu habile qu'Elektra a su mener avec brio). Les données sur la magie et l'hérédité de celle-ci étaient vraiment un plaisir à découvrir et j'espère secrètement que certains lecteurs seront inspirés par cette idée pour plein de fics répondant aux différentes questions laissées en suspens par le cycle d'origine. Biz et laissez des com's les biscottes !


End file.
